Annabeth Chase et le voleur de foudre
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: Tome 1 de la série "Percy Jackson", du point de vue d'Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Un garçon débarque en pleine nuit avec une corne de Minotaure**

J'étais dans mon bungalow, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir : le tonnerre grondait vraiment trop fort, et je me morfondais encore de ma dernière déception : une jeune fille était arrivée à la Colonie de justesse : elle était poursuivie par un chien des enfers et elle n'avait aucune arme. Il était vraiment moins une quand elle a passé la limite magique. Je me suis dit (comme d'hab', selon mes demi-frères) : « c'est elle ! Le demi-dieu que j'attend ! » et je l'ai donc chouchoutée pendant une semaine entière. Je lui ai expliqué que son parent divin – dans son cas : sa mère – était un Dieu grec, et qu'elle devait juste espérer un signe provenant de celle-ci. Le discours habituel, quoi. Mais elle avait subit la « bénédiction » (plutôt malédiction, si vous voulez mon avis !) d'Aphrodite une semaine après son arrivée... Quelle déception ! Elle DEVAIT être celle de la prophétie ! Je l'avais choyée pendant une semaine, deux jours et 3 heures (environ, hein). Mais non, elle fait juste partie des imbéciles du bungalow 10...

Je n'allais plus confondre un demi-dieu normal et LE demi-dieu de ma prophétie... Promis, je ne me ferais plus d'illusions inutiles ! Je le ju...

Et là, je les ai entendus : des cris. Une voix de garçon. Un nouveau venu ! Ça doit être Lui !

- Non Annabeth ! Tu viens de promettre d'abandonner ces espoirs ! a dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

- Tais-toi ! a répondu une autre voix oh ! tellement plus attirante...

Je me suis donc précipitée au-dehors, vers les cris. Oui, c'était un garçon, qui trainait un satyre en appelant sa mère (quel gros bébé). Un satyre... et pas n'importe lequel ! Mon grand ami, Grover. Je suis arrivée à la Grande Maison, et Chiron était déjà dehors. Le garçon est arrivé jusqu'à la véranda, puis s'est évanouit. Chiron avait l'air de savoir de qui il s'agissait et il était inquiet. Donc ce garçon devait être lié au solstice ! C'était obligé !

- C'est lui. Ce doit être lui, ai-je dit –presque supplié.

- Silence, Annabeth, m'a réprimandé Chiron. Il est encore conscient. Emmène-le à l'intérieur.

Le garçon a poussé un gémissement, et je me suis dit que Chiron avait peut-être raison : il n'était pas inconscient quand j'avais parlé... Oups... Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si cet imbécile ne s'était pas évanouit ! Comment je pouvais le savoir, moi ?

J'ai regardé le garçon. Il devait avoir le même âge que moi, et il avait des cheveux noirs, assez longs. Par contre, il n'était pas très musclé.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai déposé sur une couchette et je suis allée chercher l'ambroisie et le nectar. Comme j'insistais toujours pour être auprès des blessés qui arrivaient à la Colonie (ils ont souvent l'air d'être le héro que j'attend, mais ils me déçoivent toujours), on avait fini par me donner la permission d'entrer dans les réserves et ils me chargeaient des premiers soins des nouveaux venus. J'ai préparé un verre de nectar et je l'ai posé sur la table de chevet du garçon. Je me suis occupée de Grover, puis je suis sortie. Chiron m'attendait :

- Annabeth, je sais que tu crois qu'il est le héros de la prophétie, mais ne te fais pas d'illusions non plus, tu...

- Ne me mentez pas, Chiron ! Celui-ci, ça peut être le bon ! Vous avez envoyé Grover le chercher ! Et vous le connaissez ! C'est pour le voir que vous disparaissiez si souvent, non ? Il est lié aux- (je me suis arrêtée juste à temps : Chiron ne pouvait pas savoir que je me doutais de quelque chose sur le vol du solstice d'hiver) Il est puissant, non ? Il est arrivé vivant, donc...

-Annabeth !

Aïe, je m'étais peut-être un peu trop emportée.

- Désolée Chiron, c'est juste que... je... vous... ma quête...

- Je sais, ma fille. Tu veux que ce soit lui. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il est puissant. Et oui, je l'ai fait surveiller par Grover, et je suis moi-même resté près de lui toute l'année. »

Le centaure voulait que j'aille me coucher, mais il n'en était pas question ! Je voulais être présente quand ce maudit garçon se réveillerait ! Il devait m'avouer ce qu'il savait du solstice d'été ! Après beaucoup de supplications, Chiron a fini par céder en m'ordonnant (« puisque je voulais collaborer ») de donner de l'ambroisie au garçon – qui s'appelait Percy Jackson, selon Chiron – jusqu'à son réveil.

Je me suis alors retrouvée assise au chevet du garçon pendant toute la nuit (décidément, les nuits blanches me poursuivaient : avant à cause des lectures, des espoirs et des déceptions, maintenant à cause du vol mystérieux au solstice d'hiver et d'un nouveau rôle d'infirmière...)

Je lui ai donné de l'ambroisie, mais, évidement, comme il était inconscient, il en mettait partout. Je me sentais comme une gamine de six ans jouant à la poupée mais je pensais que, peut-être, en l'alimentant avec de la nourriture divine, il se réveillerait.

J'ai dû m'endormir, car je ne me suis pas aperçue que le soleil se levait. Je suis restée trois heures, avec mon livre d'architecture que j'étais allé cherché (personne ne s'est rendu compte de mon absence, je crois), nourrissant de temps en temps le garçon, Percy.

Percy.

Ce nom était vraiment étrange, ce devait surement être le diminutif de quelque chose... Mais de quoi ? Patrice ? Non, ce serait Pat. Rupert ? Étrange pour un gamin de douze ans... Pedro ? Nan...

Tout en réfléchissant, je fourrais dans la bouche de ce garçon au nom si bizarre de l'ambroisie. Il me sortit de mes réflexions en grognant... Il serra les paupières et... Oui ! Il les ouvre ! Je vais enfin connaître la vérité que Chiron me cache !

Waou ! Ces yeux ! Ils sont si beaux, on se perd à l'intérieur... Ils sont aussi vastes que l'océan... Si verts, si doux, si...

STOP ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? « Concentre-toi : vol. Solstice. Oui, allez.»

Je lui demandai, peut-être avec trop de ferveur et d'espoir :

- Que ce passera-t-il au solstice d'été ? »

Hum... Il était peut-être encore groggy... En effet, il me croassa un truc du genre « Kra ? » que je traduisis par un « Quoi ? » Il avait parlé un peu fort, j'espérais que personne ne nous entendait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui a été volé ? Nous n'avons que quelques semaines !

- Je suis désolé, me répondît ce garçon aux yeux si beaux. Je ne... »

Zut ! Quelqu'un frappe ! J'ai enfoncé une cuillerée d'ambroisie dans la gorge de Percy, et celui-ci se rendormit. Satané garçon ! Je le veillais toute la nuit et toute la matinée, et il ne savait rien de rien !

Grover entra dans l'infirmerie. Apparemment, il n'était pas blessé.

- Grover ! Dieux soient loués, tu vas bien ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu...

-Annabeth ! me coupa-t-il. Chiron demande que tu viennes avec moi, je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Ainsi, Grover me conduisit à la salle de jeu, où se trouvait Chiron et Monsieur D. Après les avoir salués, Grover commença son récit, nous priant de ne pas l'interrompre.

Il nous a raconté comment Percy s'était fait attaqué par une Furie dans son école, surveillée par le satyre et le centaure, et comment la Brume (manipulée par Chiron) avait trompé tout les mortels. Puis il est arrivé à la partie délicate : Percy l'avait abandonné dans une station de bus, où Grover l'avait accompagné par peur de l'avertissement des Parques, et était parti avec sa mère à la plage. Quel imbécile, ce garçon ! Partir après s'être fait spécialement avertir par les Moires (ou Parques, peu importe). Puis il est arrivé à l'histoire du Minotaure, en nous montrant la corne, qu'il était allé récupérer sur la colline. Ce garçon avait tué un Minotaure ! Et à mains nues ! Quel chanceux ! Il était vraiment puissant... Ce pouvait vraiment être le garçon de ma quête.

Quand Grover eut fini, Chiron et Monsieur D. m'ont priée de sortir : si j'avais eu le droit d'assister au récit, c'était pour que je n'harcèle pas Grover de questions, mais « je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus ». Il me demanda d'aller me reposer, en disant que Grover souhaitait veiller sur Percy à son tour.

Je me retrouvai donc dans mon bungalow, sur ma couchette, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. Ce garçon m'obsédait, mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas musclé, pas très grand, et ne faisait que recracher le nectar que je lui donnais. N'empêche, il était puissant, même très puissant : le Minotaure l'avait poursuivi, son aura était donc très forte. Et en plus, il l'avait battu à mains nues ! Oui, ce devait être l'explication de mon obsession pour Percy : sa puissance. Rien d'autre...

Pour m'occuper, je tentai de trouver le nom complet du garçon : Peter, ça ne collait pas. Péran ou Pereg ? Trop étranges, même pour lui. Après un temps de réflexion, j'arrivai à la conclusion qu'il s'appelait Perceval (chevalier de la Table ronde) ou Persée (fils de Zeus).

J'avais veillé sur Perceval encore une fois, pendant l'après-midi. Chaque fois que je lui donnais du nectar, il le recrachait... Ce Persée devenait agaçant ! Ennuyée, j'allai me coucher, laissant Grover au chevet de Perceval/Persée.

Le matin suivant, après le petit-déjeuner, je suis allée voir Monsieur D. et Chiron, espérant pouvoir surprendre une partie de la conversation. C'est alors que le garçon (Perceval ou Persée ? Je penchait plus pour Persée, nom d'un demi-dieu après tout) arriva en compagnie de Grover.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à__** Elina**__,__** sweetmeli **__et** Unic1 **__pour leurs reviews du précédent chapitre, Ça fait toujours très plaisir!_

* * *

**2. Je prends une douche de jus de WC**

Grover a commencé par nous présenter à Percy. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de parler bas pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre, mais j'ai entendu distinctement la partie qui me concernait : « La fille, c'est Annabeth Chase. C'est une pensionnaire, mais elle est là depuis plus longtemps que tout le monde. »

Tu m'étonnes, la plus ancienne pensionnaire ! Si tu fugues a 7 ans, il est normal de se retrouver en étant la fille de 12 ans qui a déjà plus d'années de pensionnat à la colonie que les jeunes de 17 ans.

J'ai vu Grover présenter Chiron à Percy, et apparemment ils se connaissaient déjà.

« Monsieur Brunner !» s'est écrié le garçon.

Monsieur Brunner ? Nom d'empreint, surement celui d'un professeur. Connaissant Chiron, il avait choisit le latin ou le grec, comme matière à enseigner. Donc Percy était vraiment important pour lui. Je me sentit un peu jalouse de l'attention qu'il montrait pour ce garçon. Monsieur D. donna le discours de "bienvenue" à Percy, puis le Centaure m'appela.

Je me suis approchée, un peu réticente. Ce garçon m'intriguais... il était très puissant, mais il avait l'air si frêle qu'il n'avait surement pas été attaqué très souvent par des monstres, il ne devait donc pas dégager un grand aura de demi-dieu. Je ne comprenais pas cette contradiction : puissant mais fils d'un Dieu mineur ? C'était vraiment étrange. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais horreur de ça et ce garçon m'agaçait à m'embrouiller la tête!

Sortant de mes pensées, je me rendis compte que Chiron me présentait au nouveau. Le centaure m'a poliment demandé de m'occuper du lit de Percy, et je n'ai évidemment pas pu refuser. Le garçon semblait m'observer, j'ai donc pu le détailler sans peine moi aussi. On était comme deux animaux se jaugeant. Il avait les cheveux noirs, assez longs et légèrement en bataille. Un peu plus petit que moi, et beaucoup moins bien battu, je m'imaginais facilement comment le battre en duel.

Et ses yeux... toujours le mêmes que le jour antérieur; je n'avais rien imaginé : vert profonds, vastes et faisant penser à la mer, ils étaient indéchiffrables et ce mystère m'attrayait énormément. Perdue dans ses pupilles, je croisai son regard un millième de seconde. Pour éviter les moments tendus (je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je le contemplais comme une demeurée quand même), je baisai mon regard, et tombai sur la corne de Minotaure. Il l'avait vraiment tué ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire !

Je levai la tête, pour le féliciter. Mais les compliments ne me viennent jamais facilement, et ce garçon m'agaçait du plus haut point, sans raison apparente (ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère contre lui). J'ouvrai la bouche, et je dis :

« Tu baves dans ton sommeil. »

QUOI ? Je lui avait dis qu'il bavait en dormant ? Ce n'était même pas ça, il recrachait juste le nectar... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Je... j'avais...

Afin qu'il ne voit pas la rougeur qui envahissait mon visage, je me suis retournée et je me suis enfuie vers le terrain de volley. Tous les demi-dieux profitant du beau temps paraissaient s'être donné rendez-vous à cet endroit, et ils m'ont tout de suite harcelée de questions sur le nouveau, qui « aurait tué le Minotaure. » J'ai ignoré les questions, et je suis resté encore un peu sur le terrain.

Soudainement, les pensionnaires ont commencé à chuchoter et murmurer avec excitation et je me suis aperçue que Chiron faisait visiter le camp à Percy et tous les deux se dirigeaient tout droit vers moi. Je suis donc partie me refugier dans mon bungalow, j'ai attrapé mon livre d'architecture grecque, et après une demi-heure de lecture sur mon lit, je me suis dirigée vers le bungalow 11, pour attendre le nouveau.

* * *

Percy et Chiron ont fini par arriver. Je les ai regardé s'approcher, puis j'ai examiné le garçon. Apparemment, il essayer de déchiffrer le titre de mon livre, en vain. Demi-dieu et ne sais pas lire le grec... Quel abruti. Ce garçon m'agaçait toujours, mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi. D'accord, il était un peu bête et lent à la détente, mais rien de trop grave non plus. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas; et ça, c'étai vraiment bizarre. C'est alors que Chiron s'adressa a moi :

« Annabeth, j'ai une master-class de tir à l'arc à midi. Puis-je te confier Percy ? »

Non, non et non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me colle toute la journée ! Mais venant de Chiron, une demande est plutôt un ordre, j'ai donc poliment accepté. En plus (même si ce garçon me mettait mal à l'aise) je pourrais peut-être déterminer s'il était LE demi-dieu.

Percy examinait le bungalow, et je ne suivais pas trop la conversation. Les pensionnaires se sont inclinés devant le centaure, puis celui-ci est partit au galop. J'ai attendu, mais le garçon restait planté au pas de la porte.

- Eh bien ? l'ai-je pressé. Vas-y.

Le garçon a trébuché en entrant, mais a obéi.

- Percy Jackson, je te présente le bungalow 11, lui ai-je solennellement annoncé.

- Régulier ou indéterminé ? a demandé Alex (fils d'Hermès).

- Indéterminé

La question était adressée à Percy, mais il ne pouvait évidement pas connaitre la réponse, j'ai donc répondu à sa place. Tout le monde a grogné, car on savait tous ce que ça signifiait : un autre gamin oublié par son parent divin, qui aurait l'espoir de recevoir un signe tous les jours.

Et là, mon cœur à fait un bond : Luke s'avançait avec son pas calme et son aura tranquille qui envahissait tout le monde. Qu'il était beau ! Même sa cicatrice paraissait plus claire, aujourd'hui. Je suis restée immobile pendant qu'il parlait puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait peut-être que je le présente...

- C'est Luke. (J'adorais prononcer ce nom, si doux... oh non, alerte rouge : mes joues chauffaient. Non non non, pas devant Percy – cet imbécile me regarda et je repris un visage sévère). C'est ton conseiller pour le moment, ai-je rapidement fini.

- Pour le moment ? a bêtement demandé Percy. À croire que ce garçon n'avait rien dans la cervelle...

J'allais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais Luke, avec son énorme patiente habituelle, m'a devancée et a expliqué le rôle du bungalow 11 à ce lent d'esprit. Puis ce dernier a demandé « combien de temps » il serait indéterminé. Quel imbécile ! Bien évidemment, tous les occupants du bungalow ont éclaté de rire, et je me suis dis qu'il valait peut-être mieux lui expliquer comment toute cette histoire fonctionnait.

Je lui ai donc dis :

- Viens. Je vais te montrer le terrain de volley-ball.

- Je l'ai déjà vu, me répondit cet idiot.

Il était vraiment bête...

- Viens, ai-je répété en l'entrainant de force sous les moqueries des Hermès.

Je l'ai trainé encore un peu, puis je lui ai fait face :

- Jackson (Percy c'était trop nul, il fallait lui trouver un surnom...), il faut que tu assures un peu mieux que ça.

- Quoi ?

Par les Dieux ! Il était vraiment aussi lent à capter qu'il en avait l'air ! Et moi qui avais cru que c'était Lui celui de ma prophétie.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? me demanda-t-il brusquement (oups, j'avais peut-être parlé à voix haute). Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai tué une espèce d'homme-taureau...

Imbécile ! Double crétin ! C'est le Minotaure, pas n'importe quel monstre ! Depuis mes 7 ans je m'entraîne pour vaincre des créatures, et lui il a droit au Minotaure avant d'avoir mis les pieds dans la Colonie !

- Ne parle pas comme ça ! Sais-tu combien de mômes dans cette colonie auraient aimé avoir cette occasion ? (en commençant par moi.)

- De se faire tuer ? (et re-crétin ! De montrer ses capacités à la colonie entière, bougre d'idiot !)

On est alors passé au chapitre « monstres », et j'ai dû lui expliquer qu'ils ne mouraient pas, ils se désintégraient puis ce qu'étaient les Furies (il s'obstinait à prononcer les noms, alors qu'on lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas le faire). Le garçon s'est alors mis à se plaindre : pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... Puis il me montra les premiers bungalows et me demanda pourquoi ne pas dormir dedans. Dormir dans le bungalow de Zeus ? Ça craignait. Celui d'Héra ? Encore plus dangereux. J'ai senti le sang quitter mon visage. Voila, l'explication difficile arrivait avec lui, comme avec tous les nouveaux.

- On ne choisit pas un bungalow comme ça, Percy (j'ai noté interieurement: trouver un surnom à Percy). Ça dépend de qui sont tes parents. Ou... ton parent, ai-je dis lentement.

- Ma mère est Sally Jackson. Elle travaille à la confiserie de la gare de Grand Central. Enfin, travaillait.

Et double zut : 1) boulette ! sa mère est morte, fille insensible! 2) il n'a pas capté.

- Je suis désolée pour ta maman, Percy. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de ton autre parent. Ton père. (Comprend ! Allez, vas-y, capte !)

- Il est mort. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Il était vraiment lent, celui-là. J'ai soupiré, et j'ai ressortit le même discours que d'habitude, lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas normal, et qu'il était dyslexique et hyperactif car il était sang-mêlé. Arrivant au moment crucial de la conversation, je fus interrompue par une voix reconnaissable entre miles : Clarisse. Elle interpellait Percy, surement pour l'humilier.

- Clarisse, ai-je dis en soupirant. Tu ne veux pas aller astiquer ta lance ?

- Bien sûr, Princesse (Arrg !), pour te transpercer avec vendredi soir.

Là, elle rêvait : Athéna allait gagner cette partie de Capture L'étendard. Clarisse et sa bande de mini-soldats n'avaient aucune chance. Athéna avait la balle dans son camp. La brute a hésité en me menaçant, puis s'est tournée vers le sans-cervelle.

- C'est qui, ce petit avorton ?

- Percy Jackson, je te présente Clarisse, fille d'Arès. (Les présentation devaient bien se faire un jour ou l'autre, non ?)

- Comme... le dieu de la guerre ?

Clarisse a ricané. Pauvre garçon, il allait se faire écrabouiller, et moi j'allais devoir expliqué le plus rapidement possible à Percy l'histoire de son parent divin.

- Ça te pose problème ?

- Non, ça explique la mauvaise odeur.

Bien joué, Sans-Cervelle ! Il disait enfin quelque chose de malin ! Mais la balance allait rapidement redonner l'avantage à Clarisse, malheureusement.

- Nous avons une cérémonie d'initiation pour les nouveaux, Cerfeuil.

- Percy.

Le pauvre, il allait prendre un bain d'eau malodorante comme le faisaient tous les nouveaux...

- Clarisse, ai-je essayé.

- Te mêle pas de ça, Puits de Sagesse.

Ce surnom m'agaça du plus haut point, mais contre la moitié du bungalow Arès, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. J'ai attrapé la corne de Minotaure que me tendait Percy, et je me suis contenté de suivre le groupe. Clarisse marchait en tête, tenant Sans-Cervelle par le cou. On est arrivés aux toilettes.

Ils sentaient vraiment mauvais, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser, comme toujours, que les dieux pourraient au moins avoir des toilettes plus propres _(n.d.a__: je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner les pensées de Percy à Annabeth)_. On est entrés dans les toilettes pour filles, et je me suis tenue dans un coin, pour attendre la fin du carnage et m'occuper de Percy après. Je me suis caché le visage avec les mains mais la curiosité me démangeait, j'ai donc observé à travers mes doigts.

Clarisse, avec sa force surnaturelle, a obligé Percy à s'agenouiller face à une des cuvettes. Percy avait l'air de lutter de toutes ses forces. Je voyais déjà sa tête dans l'eau quand l'étrange événement s'est produit.

Il eut des bruits de plomberies, puis une explosion de jets d'eau. L'eau sortait de la cuvette et attaquait les Arès. Puis tous les WC ont explosé, suivis des douches. Toute l'eau des toilettes attaquait Clarisse & Co, me mouillant au passage. Les jets d'eau viraient les gamins l'un après l'autre, et j'ai eu peur un moment qu'elle ne s'en prenne à moi aussi. Mais après ce qui sembla être un déluge d'eau sale, les Arès ont tous franchis le seuil et Percy et moi sommes restés seuls dans les toilettes. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je l'ai regardé : il était totalement sec, comme si les gouttes d'eau l'avaient épargné. Vraiment étrange.

- Comment as-tu... ai-je commencé.

- Je ne sais pas.

Le pauvre, il venait de se servir de son pouvoir divin, et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi ni comment. Je me demandai quel pouvait être son père. Surement un des 12 Olympiens, car il était vraiment puissant. Cela réduisait les possibilités à 6 possibilités (4 si on excluait les 2 Grands, sauf qu'il pouvait être Le demi-dieu de la prophétie, donc pas d'impasse possible). On est sortis des toilettes, et j'ai vu Clarisse dans la boue, aussi trempée et sale que moi. Elle a lancé son regard de la mort (qui m'était normalement réservé) à Percy, et lui a craché :

- T'es mort le nouveau. T'es carrément mort.

- Tu veux te gargariser au jus de WC de nouveau, Clarisse ? Ferme ta bouche.

Énormes, les répliques de ce garçon, des fois. J'étais vraiment abasourdie : d'abord, il trébuchait et faisait l'idiot devant les Hermès, et voila qu'il montrait qu'il est en réalité très difficile à vaincre. Un petit espoir revient dans mon esprit tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour lui.

Clarisse était vraiment furax. Ses frères et sœurs ont du la trainer jusqu'à leur bungalow. J'ai regardé Percy, et je me suis dis qu'elle allait vouloir se venger à tout prix; mais pas n'importe où, elle allait choisir les moment et endroit idéaux... Capture l'étendard, bien sûr ! Ce garçon allait être la cible principale des Arès, et personne ne pourrait leur reprocher de le blesser : c'était le jeu. S'ils étaient contre lui... Ils négligeraient l'étendard!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'a-t-il demandé (je l'ai peut-être dévisagé un bon moment...) À quoi tu penses ?

- Je pense que je te veux dans mon équipe pour Capture l'étendard, ai-je sincèrement répondu, me sentant un peu coupable de l'utiliser de cette façon.

* * *

_Et voila pour le deuxième chapitre! Il est plus court que ce que j'espérais, mais la suite, c'est l'explication par Annabeth des parents divins, et elle est trop longue pour l'intégrer ici. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite par ce chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus!  
Les reviews sont gratuites et font très plaisir, alors surtout n'hésitaient pas à me laisser vos impressions, et me dire si vous voulez que j'ajoute ou change quelque chose. Merci!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour la compagnie! Alors, voila le chapitre 3; il correspond au chapitre 7 du "Voleur de foudre". Si j'y arrive, j'essayerais de faire coïncider les chapitres à chaque fois.  
Merci à **Starky**,** armand**, **saphira44**, **Titi-69**, **Lilyyy07** et **Unic1** pour leurs reviews! (réponse aux anonymes en bas)_

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il reprend beaucoup le texte original, car il s'agit essentiellement de la conversation sur les parents divins entre Percy et Annabeth (d'ailleurs, ce sont les seuls personnages de ce chapitre).  
Sans plus de préambule, chapitre 3:

* * *

**3. Un pauvre garçon devient mon plus grand espoir.**

Apparemment, le scoop de la défaite des Arès face au nouveau s'était rependue très vite. Quand j'ai fait visiter la Colonie à Percy, ou du moins les endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore vus, tous le montraient du doigt en murmurant avec excitation ou peut-être me regardaient-ils, car j'étais encore trempée et j'ai cru comprendre « eau de WC » plusieurs fois.

Sans-Cervelle (le surnom ne convenait plus trop... il avait eu assez de cervelle pour humilier Clarisse) et moi sommes allés à l'atelier aux métaux, qui l'a laissé perplexe : à première vue, le pauvre garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi on forgeait des armes dans une Colonie. Ensuite, nous sommes allés à la salle d'art et d'artisanat (l'endroit le plus ennuyeux de cette belle Colonie) et je lui ai montré le mur d'escalade. Son visage ébahi quand il l'a vu était historique, il regardait la lave et les rochers avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Avec nostalgie, je me suis revue à 7 ans, haute comme trois pommes, demandant à mon propre « guide » pourquoi la Colonie voulait faire brûler ses pensionnaires.

Pour finir le tour du propriétaire, je l'ai emmené au lac de canoë-kayak, où enfin il n'y avait personne pour me montrer du doigt. Percy avait l'air tranquille au bord de l'eau, plus serein.

Ne plus sachant que faire avec ce garçon intrigant, j'ai décidé de trouver une excuse pour l'abandonner.

- Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner, lui ai-je dis. Le dîner est à sept heures et demie. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre ton bungalow au réfectoire.

Il sembla se rendre compte que je m'en allais, et pris un mine coupable, regardant mes habits malodorants et sales puis me dit :

- Annabeth, je suis désolé pour les toilettes.

- Pas grave.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire d'autre ? Qu'il avait sali mes habits ? Non, surtout quand on savait que je ne prêtais aucune attention à mes vêtements. Et en plus, si c'était pour remettre une branlée à Clarisse, je me doucherais de nouveau dans de l'eau de WC.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Je l'ai regardé avec suspicion. Pas de sa faute ? Mon œil ! Il était tout sec et on savait tous les deux que l'eau lui avait obéit.

L'eau lui avait obéit... Par Athéna ! Il était puissant, fils d'un Olympien, et il contrôlait l'eau ! Il ne pouvait pas être... Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Thalia était bien née en dépit du pacte, non ?

- Il faut que tu consules l'Oracle, lui ai-je presque ordonné.

- Qui ça ?

Moi qui croyais que son moment « idiotie » était passé... Comme il pouvait être crétin, parfois !

- Pas « qui ». « Quoi ». L'Oracle. Je demanderais à Chiron.

J'avais conscience de l'embrouiller avec mes phrases pas claires du tout, mais j'avais eu un regain d'espoir, son imbécilité m'avait agacé (ce garçon m'agaçait trop vite, il fallait que je me contrôle...) et je voulais m'en aller.

Presque-Sans-Cervelle (il me fallait un nouveau surnom, et vite !) a regardé dans les profondeurs du lac, et il a salué deux naïades qui flirtaient avec lui.

- Ne les encourage pas, lui ai-je reproché. Les naïades sont de redoutables allumeuses.

- Les naïades ? a bêtement répété Percy, l'air complètement perdu. C'est bon, là. Je veux rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

Le pauvre. Moi qui croyais que LA conversation était passée... Elle ne faisait que commencer.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Percy ? Tu es chez toi ici. C'est le seul endroit sur terre qui soit sûr pour des enfants comme nous.

- Tu veux dire les enfants souffrant de troubles psychologiques ?

- Je veux dire pas humains. Pas entièrement humains, en tout cas. À moitié humains.

Là, il allait capter, quand même... avec tout ce qu'on lui avait dit ! Et en plus, je lui avais annoncé que Clarisse était la fille d'Arès et il avait su qu'il s'agissait du Dieu de la guerre, donc une partie de lui avait compris...

- Moitié humains et moitié quoi ?

- Je crois que tu le sais (j'en suis même sûre, me suis-je dis).

- Dieu.

Enfin ! La première partie de la conversation était passée, il fallait lui expliquer le reste de l'histoire maintenant... l'anonymat de son père.

- Ton père n'est pas mort, Percy. C'est un des Olympiens.

- C'est... fou.

Pff... Ce nouveau était aussi naïf que Candide... _(__n.d.a __: désolée pour le jeu de mot pourri, je suis juste amatrice du livre de Voltaire)_

- Vraiment ? Quelle est la chose la plus fréquente que font les dieux dans les vieilles histoires ? Ils passaient leur temps à tomber amoureux d'humains et à avoir des enfants avec eux. Tu t'imagines qu'ils auraient changé leurs habitudes ces quelques derniers millénaires ?

- Mais ce ne sont que des... (il a semblé hésiter un moment puis a continué) Mais si les gamins ici sont tous à moitié dieux...

- Demi-dieux, ai-je corrigé. C'est le terme officiel. Demi-dieu ou sang-mêlé.

- Alors qui est ton père ?

Mon père... Cet homme, qui m'avait rejeté, qui m'avait dépréciée, qui m'avait oubliée pour se tourner vers mes demi-frères « normaux »... Pourquoi ce garçon savait si facilement toucher mes points faibles ?

- Mon père est professeur à l'académie militaire de West Point, ai-je répondu diplomatiquement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'étais toute petite. Il enseigne l'histoire américaine.

- Il est humain.

Quel imbécile ! Percy ne croyait vraiment pas que les déesses restaient sagement à l'Olympe, quand même ?

- Quoi ? Tu présumes que ce sont forcément des dieux mâles qui sont attirés par des humaines ? Plus sexiste que ça, tu meurs ! me suis indignée.

- Qui est ta mère, alors ?

- Bungalow 6, ai-je dis fièrement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je me suis redressée de toute ma hauteur, car si mon père faisait ma honte, ma mère était ma fierté.

- Athéna. Déesse de la sagesse et du combat.

Percy sembla interloqué, puis me demanda :

- Et mon père ?

- Indéterminé, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure. Personne ne le sait.

- Sauf ma mère. Elle le savait.

- Peut-être pas, Percy. Les dieux ne révèlent pas toujours leur identité.

- Mon père le lui aurait dit. Il l'aimait.

Le pauvre garçon. Il y croyait vraiment. Pour lui, son père était son rêve d'enfance: le gentleman qui est très sincère avec la femme de sa vie, qui à contrecœur l'abandonne alors qu'elle attend un bébé pour remplir ses devoirs de Dieu... J'ai réellement ressentit de la peine pour lui.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Il enverra peut-être un signe. C'est le seul moyen de savoir avec certitude : ton père doit envoyer un signe te revendiquant comme son fils. Cela se produit parfois.

- Tu veux dire que parfois, ça ne se produit pas ?

Parfois ? La plus grande majorité des cas, plutôt ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui retirer son espoir.

- Les dieux sont occupés. Ils ont plein d'enfants et ils ne sont pas toujours...

Et puis zut, me suis-je dis je me devais d'être sincère avec ce garçon, surtout s'il était LE demi-dieu.

- Écoute, parfois ils ne s'intéressent pas à nous, Percy. Ils nous ignorent.

Presque-Sans-cervelle a semblé réfléchir (et oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce garçon sait penser !) puis s'est rageusement exclamé :

- Alors je suis coincé ici. C'est ça ? Pour le restant de ma vie ?

- Ça dépend, ai-je répondu. Certains pensionnaires passent seulement l'été à la colonie. Si tu es un enfant d'Aphrodite ou de Déméter, tu n'es sans doute pas une force puissante. Les monstres risquent de t'ignorer, tu peux donc te contenter de suivre quelques mois d'entraînement l'été et vivre dans le monde des mortels le reste de l'année. Mais pour certains d'entre nous, il est trop dangereux de partir. Nous sommes des permanents. Dans le monde des mortels, nous attirons les monstres. Ils détectent notre présence. Ils viennent nous provoquer au combat. Le plus souvent, ils nous laissent tranquilles jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez grands pour causer des ennuis, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à l'âge de dix ou onze ans, mais après cela, la plupart des demi-dieux débarquent ici ou se font éliminer. Quelques-uns parviennent à survivre dans le monde extérieur et deviennent célèbres. Crois-moi, si je te donnais des noms, tu les connaîtrais. Certains ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont des demi-dieux. Mais ce sont des cas très, très rares.

« Et toi, tu es aussi un cas très très rare », ai-je ajouté mentalement. Comment avait-il pu survivre 12 ans ? Il était vraiment puissant, l'incident des toilettes me le confirmait, la possibilité qu'il soit le fils d'un Dieu mineur était donc officiellement écartée. Mais être puissant et ne pas se faire attaquer avant ses 12 ans est totalement hors du commun...

Percy me sortit de mes pensées :

- Alors les monstres ne peuvent pas entrer ici ?

J'ai secoué la tête avant de préciser :

- Sauf s'ils ont été placés délibérément dans les bois ou convoqués spécialement par quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

- Quelle raison peut-on bien avoir de convoquer un monstre ?

- S'entraîner au combat. Faire une farce, ai-je répondu comme si cela allait de soit (car cela _allait_ de soit).

- Une farce ?

J'ai ignoré la question et lui ai expliqué :

- Le truc, c'est que les limites de la colonie sont verrouillées pour empêcher les mortels et les monstres d'entrer. De l'extérieur, les mortels regardent la vallée et ne voient rien d'anormal, juste des champs de fraises.

- Alors... tu es une permanente ?

Quel brusque changement de sujet... J'ai hoché la tête. Machinalement, j'ai sortit mon collier, orné de cinq perles d'argile et de la bague de mon père. Bien que j'affirmais le détester de toute mon âme, je tenais beaucoup à cette bague.

Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, j'ai décidé de répondre tranquillement à la question de Percy, sans me renfermer ou le repousser.

- Je suis ici depuis mes sept ans, a-t-elle dit. Chaque année au mois d'août, le dernier jour de la session d'été, tu reçois une perle pour avoir survécu une année de plus. Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que la plupart des conseillers, et ils vont tous à la fac.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue si petite ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, l'ai-je attaqué.

- Oh.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. J'avais conscience d'avoir été un peu trop brusque, mais mon père était un sujet sensible. Même mes plus proches compagnons du bungalow 6 n'avaient pas trop de détails sur cette affaire. Seuls Luke et Grover pouvaient affirmer connaître mon histoire en intégralité.

Après un moment de silence, Percy a repris la parole, en prenant soin de changer de sujet :

- Alors... je pourrais m'en aller d'ici tout de suite, si je voulais ?

- Ce serait du suicide mais tu pourrais, avec la permission de Monsieur D. ou de Chiron. Cela dit, ils ne te donneraient pas leur permission avant la fin de la session d'été sauf...

- Sauf ?

Voilà _le_ moment que j'attendais ! Après deux seconde de silence (pour le suspense, vous comprenez ?) j'ai continué :

- Si on te confiait une quête. Mais cela n'arrive pratiquement jamais. La dernière fois...

La dernière fois, Luke s'était fait déchiré le visage... Et depuis, plus personne n'avait le droit de partir. Pas besoin de donner les détails à Percy.

- Dans l'infirmerie, quand tu me donnais ce truc à manger...

- L'ambroisie, l'ai-je informé.

- Ouais. Tu m'as posé une question sur le solstice d'été.

Alors il _savait_ ! Il avait des infos !

- Alors tu sais quelque chose ? l'ai-je pressé en essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatiente.

- En fait... non (crétin !) À mon ancienne école, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Grover et Chiron. Grover a parlé du solstice d'été. Il a dit que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps, à cause de l'échéance, un truc de ce genre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Bon, au moins, certains de mes soupçons étaient fondés. Mais l'interrogation dans mon esprit restait la même. Frustrée, je répondis :

- Si seulement je savais ! Chiron et les satyres le savent, mais ils refusent de me le dire. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche à l'Olympe, quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, tout avait l'air normal.

- Tu es allée à l'Olympe ? me demanda-t-il l'air abasourdit.

- Nous sommes quelques permanents – Luke, Clarisse, moi et une poignée d'autres – à y être allés en sortie éducative pendant le solstice d'hiver. C'est le moment où les dieux tiennent leur grand conseil annuel, ai-je patiemment expliqué.

- Mais... comment y es-tu allée ?

Il n'abandonnait pas facilement, celui-là.

- Ben, par le chemin de fer de Long Island, bien sûr. Tu descends à la gare de Penn Station. À l'Empire State Building, tu prends l'ascenseur spécial pour le six centième étage.

Je savais que je donnais des informations étranges pour un nouveau, mais le sujet du solstice m'obsédait. En plus, avec sa dégaine, il ne pouvait que venir de New-York, l'Empire State Building, il connaissait.

- Tu es new-yorkais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Pressée de reprendre le sujet principal, et ayant décidé de faire confiance à ce garçon, je continuai :

- Juste après notre visite, le temps s'est détraqué, comme si une dispute avait éclaté entre les dieux. Depuis, j'ai surpris deux ou trois conversations entre des satyres. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, quelque chose d'important a été volé. Et si cette chose n'est pas restituée d'ici le solstice d'été, ça va barder. Lorsque tu es arrivé, j'ai espéré... Je veux dire, Athéna peut s'entendre avec pratiquement tout le monde, à part Arès. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a sa rivalité avec Poséidon. Mais enfin, à part ça, je pensais que nous pourrions travailler ensemble. Je croyais que tu savais quelque chose.

Il secoua la tête.

- Il faut que je décroche une quête, ai-je dis plus pour moi que pour Percy. Je ne suis pas trop jeune. Si seulement ils me disaient quel était le problème...

Le garçon me regardait, et son ventre a gargouillé. Voulant réfléchir, je lui ai donc dis d'aller au bungalow 11.

Je me suis assise à même le sol, pour ordonner mes pensées.

Ce garçon pouvait vraiment être celui que j'attendais. Il était puissant. Il avait battu le Minotaure. Il pouvait contrôler l'eau. Les demi-dieux puissants étaient les enfants de Zeus, Poséidon, Arès, Athéna ou Héphaïstos... Donc pour lui, seuls restaient : Zeus, Poséidon, Arès, Héphaïstos.

Normalement, Zeus et Poséidon étaient à écarter, mais j'espérais toujours qu'il soit Le demi-dieu. Arès, c'était assez peu probable... Il me fallait l'observer plus en détail pour déterminer l'identité de son parent divin. Quoi que le fait qu'il contrôle l'eau... était un indice non négligeable.

Il pouvait très bien être celui que je cherchais, idée qui m'excitait et m'agaçait en même temps. Elle m'excitait car je pourrais enfin partir en quête et montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Elle m'agaçait car partir en quête avec Percy... c'était énervant. Il avait un don pour toucher à mes points sensibles ou me facher, comme lors de ses questions sur mon passé...

Mes pensées ont alors dérivé vers ma famille - du moins vers mon père. Quoi que j'essayais de le nier constamment, je ne pouvais me mentir : il me manquait. J'avais conscience de l'avoir abandonné, mais il n'avait rien fait pour m'en empêcher. Mes demi-frères passaient toujours avant moi d'ailleurs, tout le monde passait avant moi. Sa femme, ses collègues, ses enfants « normaux », ses projets... Moi j'étais toujours la fille bizarre, à éviter...

Me morfondant pendant longtemps, je ne vis pas le temps passer, et dû courir vers mon bungalow pour conduire mes demi-frères et sœurs au réfectoire. J'ai aperçu Percy à la table du 11, au bord du banc. Il avait l'air un peu perdu.

Lorsque les nymphes nous ont apporté la nourriture, je vis Percy demander à son verre une boisson bleue. Cela m'a étonnée, mais j'ai vite oublié le détail, pour aller faire une offrande à ma mère.

- Athéna, ai-je dis en jetant un bout de grillade au flammes.

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'ajoutai tout bas :

- Maman, aide-moi, s'il te pait. J'ai besoin de ma quête. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'Olympe, je...

Avant de devenir trop surréaliste (« Athéna ne peut pas favoriser ses enfants », a répété la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau à la partie sentimentale), je me suis éloignée du feu et je suis retournée à ma table.

Conversant un peu avec mes voisins, j'ai mangé tranquillement, sans pour autant réussir à chasser de mon esprit le vol du solstice d'été et ce garçon si intrigant. Après les chants du feu de camp, j'ai reconduis les Athéna au bungalow 6.

Dans mon lit, je me suis dis qu'il fallait vraiment espérer que Percy serait le demi-dieu. Puis je me suis endormie.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 3. Vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre: 2800 mots! (sans les notes d'auteur)  
Le prochain chapitre: Capture-l'étendard.  
Si vous avez un commentaire, une suggestion, une critique, n'hésitez pas! Une review fait toujours très plaisir! (même les critiques, elles aident à s'améliorer)_

Réponse aux anonymes:  
**armand:** Merci, j'ai vraiment essayé de rédiger correctement, et certaines phrases ne me satisfassent toujours pas... L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'ai enfin osé commencer une fic. Et voila le résultat! C'est vrai que le travail est toujours important, mais les reviews et les gens qui suivent ou ajoutent aux favoris ma fic me donnent envie de continuer.  
**Titi-69:** Merci! Le travail est important, c'est vrai, mais les reviews me donnent une énergie nouvelle pour continuer à écrire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour! Voilà le chapitre 4. Merci à **Starky**, **Lilyyy07**, **Guest** (ce serait bien, un nom), **armand**, ** 1908** et **Titi-69** pour leurs reviews. Merci aux autres d'avoir lu. (réponse aux reviews anonymes en bas)  
_

* * *

**4. Je suis sans scrupules pour avoir l'étendard**

Tous les matins, j'enseignais le grec ancien à Percy. Ainsi que je lui avais prédis, il arrivait à lire quelques vers d'Homère sans trop de difficulté. Comme d'habitude, je parlais des dieux au présent, mais cela semblait perturber (un peu) Percy.

Pendant mon temps libre, je l'observais afin de déterminer l'identité de son père. C'était une tache assez difficile : il n'était pas doué à la course à pied (il était plus lent qu'un arbre, c'est pour dire), ni à la lutte (Clarisse lui faisait mordre la poussière à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds sur le tapis de sol). Chiron a essayé de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc, mais il a lamentablement échoué : un frisson froid m'a parcouru le dos quand j'ai vu une flèche frôler le cou du centaure pour terminer sa course dans les crins blanc de sa queue. Quand il est entré dans la forge, il a failli se faire carboniser et il a renversé la moitié des outils en sursautant...

Son père ne pouvait donc pas être Apollon, ni Arès Héphaïstos était aussi à écarter.

Dans mes calculs, il ne restait que deux possibilités : Zeus et Poséidon. Deux des Grands. Deux options que tous avaient déjà écartés, mais moi non. Si mon raisonnement était bon, Percy était une entorse au Pacte il avait encore plus de chances d'être le demi-dieu que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Le jeudi soir, un seul sujet de conversation occupait les pensionnaires : Percy avait battu Luke à l'escrime. Presque-Sans-Cervelle avait battu le maître absolu en duel, dans son tout premier combat. Tout en apparentant un désintérêt total, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire tourner mes méninges : Percy, le nouveau, le débutant, avait un évident talent inné pour l'escrime.

Percy... Mais bien sûr ! Perceval ou Persée, j'avais déduit ! Or, Persée avait été un fils de Zeus. Et un excellent escrimeur.

En plus, Persée avait reçu de l'aide d'Hermès et d'Athéna: Luke et moi !

J'en étais presque sûre : Percy Jackson était le deuxième fils de Zeus rompant le pacte.

* * *

Je vis le vendredi arriver avec émotion : j'allais montrer –de nouveau– que l'intelligence était plus forte que la brutalité. J'allais avoir la bannière des Arès. Je gagnerais Capture l'étendard.

En temps que conseillère des Athéna, je m'étais chargée des alliances. Je n'avais pas voulu m'encombrer des Aphrodite, ni des Déméter, que je jugeais assez inutiles et j'avais essayé de négocier avec les Héphaïstos, mais ils étaient déjà du côté de Clarisse. Luke avait évidement accepté de m'aider, et les Apollon avaient été ravis que je leur troque leur fidélité contre une semaine de corvées. Mon camp se contentait donc de trois bungalow : Athéna, Hermès et Apollon, mais c'étaient les plus nombreux.

* * *

Après le diner et le discours habituel de Chiron, j'ai attrapé mon arme et j'ai crié à l'intention de mon équipe :

- En avant, les bleus !

Percy, qui portait une armure trois fois trop grande pour lui, s'est approché de moi. Il courrait presque pour rester à ma hauteur.

- Salut. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Tu as des objets magiques à me prêter ?

J'ai machinalement tâté ma poche, pour m'assurer que ma casquette était toujours là. Après tout, Percy avait passé quatre jours chez les Hermès, qui avaient très bien pu lui apprendre leur manie kleptomane.

- Fais attention à la lance de Clarisse, c'est tout, lui ai-je dis. Ne la laisse surtout pas te toucher avec. À part ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons arracher la bannière aux « Arès ». Luke t'a-t-il assigné un poste ?

Cette question était inutile : j'avais moi-même demandé à Luke de mettre Percy en patrouille frontalière. En écho avec mes pensées, le garçon me répondit :

- Patrouille frontalière, et va savoir ce que ça veut dire.

- Fastoche. Tu te postes près du ruisseau et tu empêches les rouges de passer. Pour le reste, fais-moi confiance. Athéna a toujours un plan.

« Et quel plan ! » ai-je pensé en abandonnant Percy au bord de l'eau. Je savais que Clarisse chercherait à se venger de Percy pour l'attaque des toilettes. Je savais qu'en laissant Percy seul à côté du ruisseau, les Arès lui tomberaient tous dessus.

Je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité, mais je me dis que c'était pour la bonne cause : attraper l'étendard et humilier encore plus le bungalow 5.

Je me suis élancée vers la rive opposée lorsque la conque retentit. Tout en me battant contre les quelques rouges que je croisais, je me rapprochai de plus en plus à l'étendard. J'arrivai la première, mais je vis Luke, flanqué de deux Hermès, arriver lui aussi. Je mis ma casquette, et décidai de laisser l'étendard, donc la gloire, à mon ami (seulement ami, malheureusement) d'enfance. Je partis dans le sens opposé, vers Percy, pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas fait trucider par les Arès.

La scène à laquelle j'ai assisté en arrivant m'a étonnée : Percy était debout dans le ruisseau, quatre Arès l'entouraient sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'approcher, et Clarisse l'attaquait avec sa lance, qui a bien vite été brisée par l'épée du garçon.

La conseillère des Arès a poussé un cri, et a voulu attaquer Percy à l'épée, mais celui-ci l'a forcée à sortir du ruisseau à reculons, le bout de son épée entre ses deux yeux.

Luke a alors surgi, et a franchi le ruisseau. On avait gagné ! Mon plan avait fonctionné ! Je voulais féliciter Luke, mais il était entouré par tous nos alliés, je me suis donc dis que je pourrais très bien le faire plus tard et je me suis approchée de Percy, portant toujours ma casquette d'invisibilité. Je sentais que je lui devais des excuses, mais tout comme les compliments, elles ne me venaient pas facilement.

- Pas mal, le héros. (Percy m'a cherché des yeux, en vain) Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

J'ai retiré ma casquette. Percy n'avait pas l'air surpris ou choqué de me savoir capable d'être invisible il avait plutôt l'air furieux.

- Tu m'as fait un coup fourré, m'a-t-il dit. Tu m'as placé ici parce que tu savais que Clarisse viendrait m'attaquer, pendant que tu envoyais Luke par le flanc de la colline. Tu avais tout calculé.

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Enfant d'Athéna, bien sûr que j'avais tout calculé. Je l'avais manipulé, mis en danger, pour faire fonctionner mon plan. En haussant les épaules, pour faire disparaître la culpabilité, je lui répondis :

- Je te l'avais dit, Athéna a toujours, toujours un plan.

- Un plan pour me faire pulvériser.

- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'allais sauter dans la mêlée, mais... tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Il m'avait surprise, je l'avoue. Il avait eu un combat propre et digne face aux cinq ados les plus féroces de la Colonie. En plus, il s'en était sortit avec très peu de blessures. Il y avait juste la plaie sur le bras qui était assez pro...

Alors je l'ai vue : la plaie sur le bras. Celle que j'avais remarquée quelques instants plus tôt, très profonde, et qui maintenant ressemblait à une égratignure.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça ? ai-je demandé.

- C'est une blessure d'épée, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ?

- Non. _C'était_ une blessure d'épée. Regarde.

Il a alors lui aussi observé son bras, et on a tous deux vus comment l'égratignure disparaissait.

- Je... je ne comprends pas, a-t-il murmuré.

Il avait contrôlé l'eau des tuyauteries. Il n'excellait qu'au canoë-kayak. Il avait battu Luke après s'être aspergé la tête d'eau froide (d'après Luke lui-même). Lors de la sortie éducative au Musée des Beaux-Arts avec l'Institut Yancy, il avait poussé une gamine dans une fontaine (selon Grover). Et maintenant, il battait les Arès, humiliait Clarisse en bisant sa lance... les pieds dans le ruisseau !

Pour confirmer la théorie naissante dans mon esprit, je lui dis :

- Sors de l'eau Percy.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Sors, c'est tout.

Dès que Percy a rompu le contact avec l'eau, il a flanché et a failli tomber de fatigue. L'eau avait vraiment un effet énergisant sur son système. Ce garçon était une erreur, un manquement à la promesse des Trois Grands, mais il n'était pas le fils de Zeus, comme je l'avais pensé. Il était le fils du Dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre. L'éternel rival de ma mère.

- Oh, Styx, ai-je juré. C'est pas bon ça. Je ne voulais pas... Je croyais que ce serait Zeus...

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai failli ne pas entendre le grondement qui sonna dans la forêt. Un Chien des Enfers, sans doute possible.

Celui-ci a surgit, tous les pensionnaires étaient près à se battre. Mais le monstre semblait me fixer plutôt, il fixait mon voisin : Percy.

- Cours, Percy ! ai-je hurlé.

J'ai voulu le protéger de mon corps, mais le chien a bondit et m'est passé par dessus. Je l'imaginais déjà sur Percy losqu' une demi-douzaine de flèches lui transperça le cou. Il tomba, mort, sur le pauvre garçon, le blessant.

- _Di immortelles_, ai-je dis. C'est un Chien des Enfers venu du Champs du Châtiment. Ils ne... ils ne sont pas censés...

- Quelqu'un l'a appelé, a dit Chiron, la mine sombre. Quelqu'un de l'intérieur de la colonie.

Clarisse s'est écrié :

- C'est la faute à Percy ! C'est Percy qui l'a appelé.

À part Chiron, lui demandant de se calmer, personne ne lui prêtât attention. Nous avons regardé le Chien des Enfers disparaître, puis j'ai regardé Percy.

- Tu es blessé, Percy. Entre dans l'eau, vite.

- Ça va.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Chiron, regardez.

Percy s'est trainé dans le ruisseau et immédiatement, il a guéri et son visage a repris de la couleur. Plus de doute possible : son père était bel et bien Poséidon.

En écho à mes pensées, un trident vert étincela au dessus de la tête de Percy alors qu'il excusait (pourquoi ? vraiment aucune idée). Pour lui signaler l'hologramme, je dis :

- Percy... euh... (pas très intelligent comme réplique, je sais, mais au moins il regarda au dessus de sa tête) Ton père. Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas bon.

- Déterminé, déclara Chiron.

Tout le monde s'est agenouillé, moi et les Arès compris.

- Mon père ? a bêtement demandé Percy.

- Poséidon. Maître des tremblements de terre et des tempêtes, père des chevaux. Salut à toi, Persée Jackson, fils du dieu de la mer.

* * *

Chiron nous ordonna d'aller nous coucher. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Comment aurais-je pu, alors que mon plus grand espoir de voir une quête m'être proposée était si vif. Ce garçon pouvait être – était sûrement – le garçon de la prophétie. Ma dernière pensée cohérente, avant de sombrer profondément dans le sommeil, fût : « J'avais raison, il s'appelle bien Persée. »

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre. Il est plus court que le 3eme, mais j'ai décidé de suivre les chapitres du livre à partir de maintenant (dans la mesure du possible, on ne sait jamais...)_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

___**Guest:** Merci! Oui, j'ai eu une inspiration subite, et j'ai enfin osé publier quelque chose de ma propre production (avant, je n'avais fait qu'une traduction)_

___**armand:** Que de compliments! Merci beaucoup! Tes reviews sont une bouffée d'énergie qui me pousse à continuer d'écrire. _

___**Titi-69:** Voilà ta suite, elle t'a plu? :p Je compte faire tous les chapitres, mais je pourrais éventuellement en fusionner quelques uns si Annabeth n'est pas trop présente ou si je peux résumer des actions assez facilement... Tu vois, je ne suis pas très prévoyante, et je n'ai pas écrit de chapitres à l'avance :S donc aucune idée pour l'instant. ____Mais j'informerais s'il y a une modification des chapitres (supression, compression...)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour! Alors voici le chapitre 5. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite (comme d'hab'), car je me suis mise à l'expression des sentiments... J'espère que ce n'est pas raté._

_Comme toujours, je voudrais remercier ceux qui laissent des reviews:** sweetmeli**,** Starky**, **armand** et **Unic1**. Ça fait très plaisir._

* * *

**5. Je vois mon souhait se réaliser**

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. J'étais reposée, mais quelque chose me tracassait. Je me suis rapidement souvenue pourquoi : Percy Jackson, le nouveau sans talent, était le fils déterminé du Seigneur des océans. Cela le convertissait en un demi-dieu très puissant, en un potentiel héro de _la quête_... et en mon rival.

Bizarrement, cela m'attrista. Je ne voulais pas que ma relation avec Percy soit la même que celle de ma mère avec Poséidon. Mais cela serait ainsi, quelque soit ma volonté. Ainsi, pour éviter toute souffrance inutile, je décidai d'éviter le plus souvent le garçon. Je ne le voyais que les matins, pour ses cours de grec ancien, car je ne pouvais quand même pas désobéir à un ordre de Chiron.

Le fils du dieu de la mer semblait déprimé, comme il fallait s'y attendre : depuis le vendredi de Capture l'Étendard, les pensionnaires le fuyaient, l'évitaient comme la peste.

Seul Luke continuait à l'aider à s'entrainer à l'escrime. Ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir passer tellement de temps seule en compagnie de Luke en sueur. Un jour, presque malgré moi, je suis allée les voir dans l'arène avec ma casquette.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

J'ai brièvement aperçu Percy, en sueur. Puis je l'ai vu. Luke.

Il était trempé, son maillot lui collait à la peau, laissant deviner des tablettes de chocolat bien dessinées. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges, à cause de l'effort, et à chaque coup d'épée, les muscles de ses bras durcissaient magnifiquement. Je l'ai observé pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis je me suis éclipsée, aussi rouge que lui, mais sans avoir fait d'effort.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion face à la plage, je suis arrivée à quelques conclusions pour expliquer mon malaise et mon admiration envers Luke.

Aucun doute possible : le blond était très doué à l'escrime. Le fils d'Hermès était trop craquant. Et j'avais un faible pour lui.

_QUOI ?!_

Ma jolie tête rationnelle venait d'avouer un sentiment totalement irrationnel ? Non, non, non et non ! Luke était un ami, rien que ça. Un ami. Quoi que...

_Tais-toi !_ ai-je ordonné à mon cerveau. J'allais finir par ressembler à une fille d'Aphrodite.

Alors qu'ils étaient assez différents, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer Luke et Percy. L'un était grand et blond, l'autre petit et brun. L'un était sympatique, l'autre invivable. Mais tous deux étaient des maîtres de l'escrime, et ils étaient très puissants. Dans un combat sérieux, je ne savais pas qui gagnerait.

* * *

Étrangement, alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis une semaine, Percy me manquait. Il avait un talent pour me faire repérer les failles dans mes plans (sans qu'il s'en rende compte, bien sûr. Personne ne sait que les plans d'Athéna ont des failles – aussi minimes soit-elles). Et il me faisait rire. Même plus souvent qu'il ne me faisait m'enrager, peut-être.

Un matin, Alex – mon frère aîné – me réveilla. Cela m'étonna beaucoup : normalement, j'étais la première à me lever chaque jour, et c'était moi qui réveillait mon bungalow. Et les jours que restais endormie, on me laissait me reposer en paix.

- Annabeth... Annabeth... murmurait-il

Fatiguée, j'ai dû répondre un truc du style : « késiksepace ? »

- Annabeth, Grover est allé toquer à la porte du bungalow 3... Et tu nous as demandé de te tenir au courant, alors...

Tout d'un coup, j'étais complètement réveillée :

- Il a quoi ? Percy est sorti ? Pourquoi?

J'ai continué à lui poser un tas de question en murmurant, tout en ramassant mes habits en vitesse. Sans laisser le temps à mon frère de répondre, je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes, et cinq minutes après, je ressortais, toute prête, ma casquette à la main.

- Merci Alex ! À plus !

En sortant, je me suis dis que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompée (il ne le faisait presque jamais) : je savais que Percy - débriefing rapide: enfant interdit par un pacte sacré - aurait le droit à une quête, Chiron avait bien vu que les limites de la colonie n'étaient plus sûres ; or, je pouvais apercevoir Grover et Percy, au loin, se dirigeant vers la Grande Maison.

En arrivant à ma destination, Percy et Grover discutaient déjà avec le dieu du vin (et de la folie, ne l'oublions pas).

- ... de te changer en dauphin, à la place, et de te renvoyer à ton père, disait Dionysos à Presque-Sans-Cervelle (je devais vraiment trouver un surnom)

Après un avertissement de Chiron, Dionysos a convertit une carte à jouer en un passe pour le 500ème étage de l'Empire States Building et s'est volatilisé. Le centaure a alors engagé la conversation avec Percy, puis a prononcé la phrase tant attendue : « Ta quête, bien sûr. L'accepteras-tu ? »

_Oui, dis oui !_ avais-je envie de crier. Le garçon s'est contenté d'expliquer qu'il savait que son père se battait avec Zeus, et pour comble : il a dit que c'était moi qui lui avait divulgué les informations... Merci la discrétion, vraiment !

Puis... « J'ai fais des rêves. » confessa-t-il.

Et il ne m'en parlait pas ! Ce maudit garçon me faisait dévoiler toutes mes connaissances d'actualité et ne me rendait même pas la pareille !

Mais ma colère est vie retombée : Chiron expliquait à Percy toutes les circonstances du vol mystérieux du solstice. J'étais pendue à ses lèvres. Enfin la vérité !

Ainsi, Percy était accusé de vol et devait retrouver l'éclair perdu. J'étais partante ! Je voulais faire partie de cette quête. J'ai touché l'épaule de Chiron, pour l'avertir de ma présence, puis je suis retournée dans un coin, attendant la fin de la conversation qui paraissait interminable.

* * *

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, et je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il pleuvait ! J'étais pensionnaire depuis maintenant cinq ans, et c'était la première fois qu'il pleuvait ! Mais cela était compréhensible : Percy était la cible principale de Zeus, à présent.

Le garçon accepta enfin sa quête (_ma_ quête) et partit consulter l'Oracle. Quel veinard ! Moi, je n'avais jamais eu cette chance. Il revint et nous dévoila la moitié de la prophétie (il était assez évident qu'elle n'était pas complète).

Après les explications de Chiron concernant la mission de Percy, que j'écoutai avec soin, vint enfin le moment pour Percy de choisir ses camarades de voyage.

- Tu peux emmener deux compagnons avec toi dans ta quête. Le premier est Grover. Le second s'est déjà porté volontaire, si tu acceptes son aide.

Quoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre allait partir avec lui ? Non !

Puis j'ai compris : sachant que j'étais présente, et pourquoi je l'étais, Chiron avait anticipé ma pétition.

- Ça alors ! s'est exclamé Percy en feignant la surprise. Qui d'autre pourrait bien avoir la stupidité de se porter volontaire pour une quête pareille ?

Ce garçon m'agaçait royalement. Mais j'avais besoin de ce fils du dieu des mers, des requins, des poissons et des algues... Des algues ! Mais bien sûr !

J'ai enlevé ma casquette, et juste pour tester ma nouvelle trouvaille, je dis :

- Ça fait longtemps que j'attends une quête, Cervelle d'Algues (quel effet tellement parfait ! Celui-ci, je le gardais !) Athéna n'est pas fan de Poséidon (et comment !), mais si tu es appelé à sauver le monde, je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'empêcher de foirer.

- Si c'est toi qui le dis. Je suppose que tu as un plan, Puits de Sagesse ?

_Touché_. Un partout. Sentant la chaleur monter à mes joues, je lui répondis :

- Tu veux mon aide, oui ou non ?

- Un trio. Ça marchera.

Youpi ! J'étais officiellement embarquée dans une quête. Certes, avec un garçon à moitié débile, mais une quête quand même.

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre 5! (correspondant au chap. 9 du livre)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. À bientôt pour le chapitre 6!_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:  
**armand: **Encore un grand grand merci pour tes reviews! Elles ne manquent jamais!  
**saphira44:** J'ai vraiment essayé de montrer les sentiments d'Annabeth pour Luke dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant... Le jeu de mots est juste excellent! (si je trouve où le placer, je peux te le voler?)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Je m'excuse du délais entre les deux chapitres, mais le temps m'a manqué, et ce chapitre a été écrit (puis corrigé) au compte goutte..._

_Comme toujours, un grand merci aux revieweurs: **Unic1**, **saphira44**, **Starky** et **Titi-69**._

_Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 6!_

* * *

**6. Je voulais de l'action? Je suis servie !**

En rentrant au bungalow 6, j'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'allais partir en quête ! J'allais enfin franchir les limites de la Colonie ! Rien ne pouvait gâcher ma bonne humeur.

Assez étonnés, mes frères et sœurs me retrouvèrent, alors que je faisais mes bagages. Après un moment de flottement dû à la surprise (on ne voyait pas souvent Annabeth perdue dans la Lune), Julie, la plus jeune du bungalow, me demanda timidement :

- Annabeth... Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui ! je ne pouvais contenir mon enthousiasme. Je pars à Los Angeles !

- Tu... quoi ? Tu as eu une quête ? Comment ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Miley qui avait demandé. Et avant que j'aie pu répondre, Alex expliqua :

- C'est évident, non ? Annabeth part en quête avec Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon. Elle souhaite y aller depuis qu'il est arrivé, elle a cru – comme à l'arrivée de chacun des nouveaux – qu'il était le demi-dieu qu'elle attendait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé de lui signaler tout comportement suspect chez lui. Elle ne veut pas le surveiller elle-même, car elle ne veut pas gâcher leur possible amitié à cause de la rivalité entre nos parents.

Alors là, j'étais abasourdie. Des fois, j'oubliais qu'en tant que fils d'Athéna, mes frères avaient la même capacité d'analyse que moi. En plus, Alex était très observateur (presque autant que moi). C'était lui qui s'était rendu compte que les satyres murmuraient beaucoup depuis le solstice. Il était donc logique que mon petit jeu ait été découvert. Mais en même temps... il fallait que j'apprenne à être plus discrète dans le futur.

Après avoir confirmé les dires de mon frère et expliqué en détails ce qui s'était passé, tout en terminant ma valise – si on peut appeler un tout petit sac comme cela- j'ai reçu des souhaits de bonne chance de la part de tout mon bungalow. Avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation, je suis allée à la Grande Maison, où Percy, Grover et Chiron m'attendaient.

Le centaure nous a donné un sac, de l'ambroisie, du nectar et des conseils de dernière minute. Il s'est éloigné pendant que nous saluions les pensionnaires venus nous souhaiter bonne chance, ou simplement nous voir partir – une quête était tout de même exceptionnelle ces temps-ci, à la Colonie.

En arrivant vers le grand pin, je me souvins douloureusement des circonstances de sa création. Comment Thalia avait obligé Grover à nous emmener, Luke et moi, vers la Grande Maison. Comment le garçon blond m'avait expliquée, toute jeune que j'étais, que notre grande amie s'était « réincarnée » en arbre. Comment j'avais pleuré toute la nuit, repensant au cyclope qui, à cause de moi, nous avait retardés. Que de mauvais souvenirs.

Je m'obligeais à penser aux bons moments passés avec mes deux premiers vrais amis. La joie ressentie après avec vaincu un monstre, envisageant les quelques heures de répit. La mise en scène de Thalia pour construire les abris comme si on était Robinson afin de l'animer. Les moments passés avec Luke m'enseignant à manier le poignard. Luke, qui avait été mon sauveur. L'image même du héro parfait. Je lui devais ma vie. Alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, j'entendis un bruit de pas... Un bruit de pas trop familier. L'objet de mes pensées apparu, un peu essoufflé.

D'une pensée folle, je souhaitai qu'il soit venu me dire au revoir. Mais il s'adressa à Cervelle d'Algues, et je me sentis rougir légèrement. Je n'ai pas suivi la conversation, pour que mes joues ne brûlent pas d'avantage, et j'ai été très surprise lorsque le beau blond me prit dans ses bras et me fit une bise. Pour la première fois de ma vie, ma tête s'est vidée. La seule pensée cohérente (enfin, « cohérente » est un bien grand mot) qui émanait de mon crâne était : « Luke m'embrasse ! Luke m'embrasse, de son plein gré, sans être en danger de mort ! Luke m'embrasse ! »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée, notre étreinte s'acheva, et sans un regard en arrière, Luke repartit vers la Colonie. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et mon cerveau refusait de me laisser penser à autre chose qu'à ce doux et trop bref contact avec le fils d'Hermès.

- Respire, t'es en apnée.

Cervelle d'Algues. Qui d'autre ? Malheureusement, il avait raison... Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de lui répliquer :

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu l'as laissé gagner Capture-l'étendard, hein ?

- Oh...

J'allais dire « bien sûr que non », alors qu'on savait tous les deux qu'il avait parfaitement raison. J'ai donc préféré utiliser ma meilleure technique de survie : l'esquive.

- Percy ! Comment ai-je pu avoir envie de partir avec_ toi _?

Pour ne pas continuer à argumenter, je me suis précipitée vers la camionnette, sans même saluer Chiron. Argos me suivait. Très peu de temps après, Grover est arrivé en volant... En volant ?

- Annabeth ! Annabeth ! Percy m'a offert les chaussures volantes de Luke ! Elles sont extra !

Il s'engouffra dans la camionnette, et entreprit de défaire ses lacets.

- Je sais que Luke les a données à Percy, mais comme Percy est interdit de ciel... Alors tu vois, il me les a léguées ! Et...

Grover continua à parler sur l'énorme générosité de Percy et ses fabuleuses chaussures magiques, mais je n'écoutais plus. À travers la fenêtre, je regardai Percy discuter avec Chiron, puis matérialiser une épée dans sa main... Ainsi, la fameuse épée de Chiron avait un nouveau propriétaire. Je voulais en être jalouse, mais j'en fût incapable : je n'aimais pas manier l'épée, et Percy avait un réel talent pour le faire même moi, j'étais obligée de l'avouer. Je restai à contempler le pin qui jadis avait été une de mes amies, et je remarquai que Grover – qui avait fini par comprendre que je ne l'écoutais pas - faisait de même. On pensait tous les deux à la même personne, on se sentait tous les deux aussi coupables des évènements.

Enfin, Percy arriva.

- Tu en as pris, du temps, ai-je gromelé.

Je savais que j'étais de mauvaise foie, mais je n'avais pas pu l'éviter.

- Je discutais avec Chiron, il m'a expliqué plein de choses très utiles, par exemple ce que c'est que la Brume, ou comment était le monde avant les dieux. Tu sais qu'au temps de Cronos...

- Ne prononce pas les noms, ils ont un pouvoir.

- Mais il est mort !

- Non, il est découpé en morceaux au fond du Tartare.

- Oui, ce sont les dieux qui l'on découpé, avec sa propre...

- Je sais. J'étudie l'histoire depuis plus longtemps que toi.

J'avais conscience – encore une fois – d'avoir été brusque avec Percy, mais je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui. Je ne pouvais _génétiquement_ pas être amie avec lui. Donc, pas de discutions débiles et inutiles.

Au début, Percy s'en accommoda et discuta tranquillement avec Grover. Malgré moi, je tendis l'oreille. Leurs sujets de conversations étaient très étranges... Ils passaient de Nancy Bobo-machin aux _enchiladas_, des sessions d'entrainement d'escrime aux grillades... Tout ça en moins d'une minute. Évidemment, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tous leurs sujets de conversations avaient été épuisés. L'héritier des domaines marins se tourna donc vers moi.

- Jusque là, tout va bien. Quinze kilomètres et pas un seul monstre.

- Ça porte malchance de parler comme ça, Cervelle d'Algues, lui répondis-je froidement, afin d'éviter (de nouveau) toute conversation.

Après quelques minutes, Percy me demande gaiment :

- Rafraîchis ma mémoire... pourquoi tu me détestes autant, déjà ?

Il captait vraiment mal les indirectes, lui...

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- C'était à s'y méprendre.

J'ai sentis un pincement de culpabilité. Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'il méritait quand même quelques explications.

- Écoute... C'est juste que nous ne sommes pas censés nous entendre, d'accord ? Nos parents sont rivaux.

Si je pensais qu'il laisserait la conversation à ce stade...

- Pourquoi ?

...Et ben je pensais mal.

Je lui ai donc donné les raisons les plus évidentes de la rivalité Poséidon/Athéna, qui durait déjà depuis quelques millénaires... Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de ressortir une imbécilité, qui ne fait rire personne. Il a même réussit à stresser Argos. Il n'a rien dit, mais un œil bleu sur sa nuque a cligné.

En fin de journée, nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination... enfin, au vrai point de départ de notre quête. Après avoir acheté nos billets, nous nous sommes installés pour attendre le train. Au début, je n'écoutais pas les garçons, mais ce que disait Grover à propos du beau-père de Percy, m'a laissée songeuse :

- Dès que j'ai humé l'intérieur de sa Camaro, j'ai compris : Gaby couvre ta piste depuis des années. Si tu n'avais pas passé tous les étés avec lui, des monstres t'auraient sans doute repéré depuis longtemps. Ta maman restait avec lui pour te protéger.

J'avais enfin ma réponse ! Voilà pourquoi Percy avait survécu douze ans tout en étant le fils d'un des Trois Grands : il était protégé indirectement, certes, mais protégé tout de même. Je savais bien que c'était impossible autrement.

Nous étions tous les trois sous le préau, à attendre le bus, essayant d'éviter l'eau de pluie. Il n'y avait plus de place sur les bancs, nous étions donc debout. L'attente était insupportable. Je tressaillais à chaque bruit, chaque mouvement, craignant une attaque destinée à nous éliminer. Mais rien ne se passait. Seule la pluie continuait à tomber...

Au bout d'une heure, Grover sortit une de ses pommes, pour grignoter. Percy eu alors une idée assez étrange, mais bienvenue (pour une fois) :

- Eh, Grov' ! Lance moi ta pomme !

Intrigué, le satyre s'exécuta. Percy fit rebondir la pomme sur son genou, puis l'envoya vers moi. Instinctivement, je jouai avec elle, la faisant rouler entre mes deux épaules, puis la faisant partir en direction de Grover. Le jeu nous occupa un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'au moment où le glouton de satyre ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler notre balle improvisée. Alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de s'excuser, Percy et moi étions pliés en deux.

Alors que mes abdos me faisaient mal (à chaque fois que Grover commençait une nouvelle excuse, nous repartions sur un fou rire), le car est enfin arrivé. En montant à bord, je me rendis compte que le satyre avait senti des monstres. Il ne l'avoua pas, mais je le connaissais trop bien pour me laisser duper. J'étais donc très attentive, et je frémis en voyant une vieille dame monter dans le bus.

Pourquoi avoir peur d'une vieille dame, me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que ce n'en était pas une. Il s'agissait d'une Furie. La Brume ne me trompais pas. J'ai prévenu Percy avec un murmure, puis j'ai vu avec effroi que le monstre n'était pas seul : elle avait emmené avec elle ses deux charmantes sœurs.

Les trois Furies d'un coup ! C'était quelque chose... Je me suis dit que c'était ma punition : j'avais toujours prié pour avoir droit à une quête bien dangereuse ? Et bien les dieux avaient exhaussé mon vœu !

En les voyant bloquer la sortie, j'ai distraitement fait taire Percy, puis j'ai essayé de rassurer Grover (et moi-même par la même occasion) en imaginant un plan d'évasion :

- T'inquiète pas. Les Furies. Les trois pires monstres des Enfers. Pas de problème. Pas de problème. Nous allons nous esquiver par les fenêtres.

- Elles ne s'ouvrent pas, a dit Grover.

Zut. Pourquoi je n'avais pas fait preuve de bon sens en entrant ? J'aurais du mettre en place une sortie de secours dès le début !

- Une sortie arrière ? a proposé Percy.

Voilà ! C'était la solution !

- Il n'y en a pas, a encore dit Grover.

Re-zut.

Mon dernier plan d'évasion a été anéantit : impossible de sortir par le toit, on venait d'entrer dans un tunnel. Apparemment, c'était le moment qu'attendaient les Furies. Elles se sont levées, l'une après l'autre, et se sont approchées.

Moi, je faisais toujours tourner mes méninges.

Les Furies cherchaient Percy. Si Percy s'en allait, il allait les attirer, puisque son aura était dix fois plus forte que celle de Grover et moi réunis. On pourrait alors les attaquer par l'arrière. Donc...

- J'ai trouvé. Percy, prends ma casquette.

- Quoi ?!

Pourquoi il doutait toujours de mes plans ? Je suis quand même la fille de la déesse de la stratégie guerrière, non ?

- C'est toi qu'elles veulent. Rends-toi invisible et remonte l'allée. Laisse-les te dépasser. Tu pourras peut-être arriver à l'avant et te sauver.

- Mais... (et c'est repartit !) et vous ?

- Il y a une petite chance qu'elles ne nous remarquent pas. Tu es le fils d'un des Trois Grands. Tu dois avoir une odeur qui couvre tout.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

C'est vrai que ça devait être difficile. Abandonner ses compagnons, comme un lâche, ce n'était vraiment pas dans la nature d'un héro (_surtout pas dans celle de Percy_, m'a susurré une petite voix à l'oreille). Heureusement, Grover m'a aidée à le convaincre:

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, a-t-il dit. Vas-y !

Percy a alors disparu, et j'ai vu Furie nº1 humer l'air dernière elle, sûrement là où se trouvait Percy. Mon plan fonctionnait, elles allaient le chercher et nous pourrions...

Mes espoirs ce sont envolés. Les Furies avaient abandonné leurs fausses apparences, et se montraient comme elles étaient réellement : des chauves souris géantes, avec des griffes et des fouets enflammés. Elles nous avaient encerclés, et ont aboyé :

- Où est-il ? Où l'avez-vous mis ?

Oh non ! Elles avaient repéré Percy avant qu'il disparaisse !

- Il n'est pas là ! ai-je hurlé. Il est partit !

Quand j'ai vu que les trois vieilles ont levé leurs fouets, j'ai dégainé mon poignard. Je n'allais pas mourir sans me battre ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à engager le combat, je me suis sentie propulsée vers la droite. _Splash !_ La vitre en pleine figure.

« Que... quoi ? Bien sûr, Percy ! » ai-je pensé. Il n'allait pas nous laisser mourir. Je souhaitais lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir respecté mon plan, mais je savais qu'il venait de me sauver la vie, car un satyre et une gamine de douze ans contre trois Furies enragées... L'issue du combat était facile à deviner.

Heureusement, les Furies avaient subit le même déséquilibre que moi, et se relevaient à peine. Mais alors qu'elles avançaient vers moi, le car a continué de se balancer, et nous sommes tous retombés. Nous sommes sortis du tunnel, et le bus était incontrôlable (merci Percy). Alors qu'on allait s'écraser contre des arbres, les pneus ont crissé et nous avons tous été propulsés vers l'avant. « Frein de secours », a analysé mon cerveau. La porte s'est ouverte, et tous les passagers sont sortis.

Pour éviter tout blessé innocent (traduire : autre qu'un demi-dieu ou un satyre), je décidai de rester dans le bus pour le combat. De toutes façons, le Furies ne me laissèrent pas trop le choix : elles s'étaient relevé, et s'approchaient, menaçantes, bloquant la sortie.

Je me suis demandée si Percy avait abandonné le car avec les passagers. Non, la réponse était assez évidente... Il avait causé d'énormes dégâts au car, aux voitures et aux passagers, tout pour que les Furies ne nous dévorent pas, Grover et moi. Il était forcément resté... Non ?

Tout en formulant cette question innocente, j'agitais mon poignard en direction de Furie nº1 et Furie nº2, pendant que Grover lançait ses cannettes en alu à Furie nº3. Alors...

- Coucou !

Percy ! Merci aux dieux !

Nous avons engagé la vraie bataille. Percy a dégainé Turbulence – c'était le nom de l'épée – et j'ai levé mon poignard. Les Furies nous ont ignoré, Grover et moi, et se sont concentrées sur Percy. Alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un commentaire ironique, j'ai vu Furie nº1 (« Mme Dodds ») prête à faire claquer son fouet. Tout le sang a déserté mon visage, et j'ai sentit une sueur froide dans le dos.

- Percy ! Attention !

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussit à le prévenir à temps. Les Furies nº2 et nº3 se sont jetées sur lui, et ma peur est encore montée d'un cran. Percy a touché l'épaule de Furie nº2 de justesse avec son épée, et le monstre s'est volatilisé. Furie nº3 a connu le même sort.

Pendant que Percy s'occupait des Furies 2 et 3, Mme Dodds avait préparé une nouvelle attaque. Pour l'empêcher de la mettre en œuvre, j'ai fait la chose la plus débile au monde : une prise de judo (merci Clarisse !) pour plaquer la Furie à terre. Elle s'est débattue, mais j'ai tenu bon pendant que Grover lui liait les pattes.

Alors que Percy insultait la Furie désormais sans défense, le tonnerre a grondé. « Zeus ! » ai-je pensé avec effroi.

- Sors ! ai-je crié à Percy. Tout de suite !

Nous nous sommes précipités à l'extérieur, et juste après qu'un touriste nous est pris en photo (bizarre, non ?), le car a juste... explosé, courtoisie de Zeus.

Mais nos ennuis n'étaient pas finis... Mme Dodds hurlait.

- Fuyons ! ai-je ordonné. Elle appelle des renforts ! Nous devons filer d'ici !

Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes entrés dans les bois, mouillés, épuisés. Mais vivants.

* * *

_Et voilà! Chapitre 6. _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, car je dois passer mon bac (et oui, ça devait m'arriver un jour...)  
Mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop tarder non plus!_

_Réponse à la review anonyme:  
_

_**Titi-69:** Merci beaucoup! Ça fait plaisir!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_En retard? Moi?! Noon... il s'est juste passé... presque 1 mois depuis la dernière publication..._

_Mais j'ai mon excuse: le bac, puis les fêtes, puis les résultats (mention TB!)... Non__, je vous voue que ce chapitre a vraiment été difficile à écrire (il a été fait au compte gouttes), et l'inspiration me manquait cruellement. Donc __soyez indulgents!_

_Merci à **Unic1**, **sweetmeli** (que je crois que je vais décevoir dans ce chap), **Starky**, **Legend**, **armand**, **Titi-69 **et __pour leurs reviews! (réponses aux anonymes en bas, comme d'hab')_

* * *

**7. Un fast-food pétrifiant**

Alors là... _Un Dieu_, pour ne pas donner de nom - *cof...cof...Zeus...cof...* - avait vraiment envie de nous éliminer ! Trempés, en plein milieu de la forêt, en n'y voyant que dalle, sans argent, ambroisie ou nectar, et perdus de surcroit, il fallait trouver un moyen d'arriver à Los Angeles.

J'avais la tête bien embrouillée : comment mettre en place un plan digne d'Athéna lorsqu'on est perdus dans une forêt ? J'avais vraiment du mal à tracer ma stratégie. J'ai décidé qu'il fallait marcher tout droit... Sauf que « tout droit », il n'y avait rien. Pas plus qu'à droite ou à gauche. Malgré ça j'obligeais les deux autres à continuer à marcher, alors que Percy murmurait un truc bizarre à propos des Dieux et de la malchance, et que Grover était toujours en état de choc, se plaignant de la malheureuse perte de ses provisions.

Pendant ce temps, je menais une véritable bataille intérieure : d'une part, j'étais déçue. Déçue parce que mon beau plan (celui qui consistait à distraire les Furies en faisant disparaître Percy) n'avais absolument pas marché, et en plus Percy ne l'avais même pas suivi jusqu'au bout.

D'autre part, je lui étais reconnaissante de l'avoir négligé, ce plan foireux.

Pour me distraire, j'ai décidé de réfléchir à cette sensation dérangeante qui me rongeait depuis l'explosion, qui me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me suis donc repasser mentalement le film de la bataille avec les Furies... Mais rien ne venait. Frustrée, j'encourageai mon groupe pour les mener vers un terrain connu, ou du moins habité.

- Allez, avancez ! Plus on s'éloigne, mieux ça vaux ! les ai-je pressé une énième fois.

- Tout notre argent était là-bas, m'a répondu Percy. Nos provisions et nos vêtements. Tout.

Merci l'optimisme ! J'essayais comme une dingue de nous sortir de ce pétrin, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était surligner les – trop nombreux - points négatifs de notre aventure!

Il voulait être de mauvaise foi? Moi aussi je pouvais jouer à ce jeu !

- Eh bien peut-être que si tu n'avais pas décidé de te joindre au combat...

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je les laisse vous tuer ?

_Touché_.

Mon orgueil était vraiment blessé. Mais quand même ! Je m'entraînais depuis mes sept ans, lui était un débutant, il devait faire confiance à mes plans !

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me protéger, Percy. Je m'en serais très bien sortie toute seule.

- En rondelle, murmura Grover, mais très bien.

Ce satyre...

- Tais-toi, biquet.

Il s'est remis à se plaindre à propos de ses cannettes perdues.

Moi, je me morfondais. Percy _aurait dû_ suivre mon plan. S'il l'avait fait, le bus n'aurait pas dérapé. Il n'aurait pas été foudroyé par Zeus. Nos provisions seraient intactes. Nous aurions de l'argent. Mais nous serions morts. Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement le remercier ? « Merci », c'était pas un mot bien compliqué, non ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à ravaler mon orgueil ? Il avait juste fait ce qu'un vrai héro devait faire : sauver ses compagnons.

Mais alors pourquoi étais-je si contrariée ?

Puis j'ai compris : je ne voulais pas que Percy meure. Idée encore plus contrariante... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il meure ?

La seule réponse que je trouvai fût : Parce que c'était sa quête. Donc « Percy mort » revenait à « quête terminée », donc au retour à la colonie. Il devait rester vivant. Pour sauver _ma_ quête.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me suis rapprochée de Percy et je lui ai dit :

- Écoute, euh... (_Allez Annabeth, dis-le !_ criais-je intérieurement) J'apprécie que tu sois revenu pour nous, d'accord ? C'était vraiment courageux.

- Nous formons une équipe, que je sache.

Il n'était même pas fâché ! J'avais été odieuse, et il me répondait très naturellement ! Je décidai qu'il méritait _vraiment_ des explications. C'est donc ainsi que je lui ai dit (sans beaucoup de tact, je dois l'avouer) que s'il mourrait, je serais une fois de plus enfermée dans la colonie.

Pendant notre discussion, la pluie avait cessé, comme si elle suivait nos rapports, avec Percy : on se fâche, il pleut, on se réconcilie, il fait beau.

_Arrête tes bêtises, Annabeth !_ me suis-je grondée. Je commençais à penser comme une fille d'Aphrodite... Pense comme Athéna !

Et tout d'un coup, j'ai eu _le_ déclic : mon plan n'avait pas fonctionné parce que celui-ci était basé sur l'idée des Furies qui cherchaient Percy, que lui. Mais si elles ne le cherchaient pas, lui, mais plutôt autre chose ? Alors l'échec de mon plan serait normal ! Pour consolider mon idée (et réparer mon orgueil, je dois dire), je me rappelai des paroles de la Furie : « Où est-il ? Où l'avez-vous_ mis_ ? »

Voilà ! Les Furies cherchaient quelque chose d'autre !

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de parler de ma découverte avec Percy, celui-ci demanda des précisions sur la vie (sur _ma_ vie) à la colonie. Je lui ai donc dis que pour évaluer la vraie nature héroïque d'un demi-dieu, il fallait partir en quête dans le monde réel.

Il me sourit (selon ce que je pouvais distinguer dans le noir), et me dit :

- Tu te débrouilles pas mal avec ce couteau.

Je savais qu'il voulait juste me rassurer. Mais derrière cette simple phrase, je devinais tout un message : Percy savait que malgré l'échec de mon plan, nous n'étions pas perdus. Il n'était pas fâché. Et il me disait qu'on allait s'en sortir. Émue par son compliment, qui signifiait tellement pour moi, je lui répondis d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu trouves ?

- Moi, quelqu'un qui peut jouer à dada sur le dos d'une Furie, je dis : respect.

J'ai failli éclater de rire. Toute tension disparue, je m'apprêtais à lui parler du comportement bizarre des Furies, quand un horrible bruit – que j'identifiai immédiatement comme étant la maudite flûte de Pan de Grover – résonna dans la forêt.

Malgré l'affirmation du satyre, qui m'assurais qu'il pouvais nous conduire à bon port, je gardais fermement mon plan : marcher tout droit. Percy sembla entièrement d'accord avec moi, allant même jusqu'à me murmurer :

- J'ai l'impression que sa chanson « trouve-chemin » a été plagiée par Hilary Duff.

Me retenant de rire, je répondis :

- Et tu ne l'as pas entendu quand il l'a eu pour la première fois, sa flûte... Une horreur !

- Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez, tous les deux ? demanda Grover.

- Nous ? Mais rien du tout, Biquet, répondit Percy avec un sourire.

Tout en essayant de ne pas nous cogner contre les arbres (ce que Percy n'arrivait vraisemblablement pas à faire), nous discutâmes de sujets sans importance, tous les trois. Puis nous avons débouché – enfin ! – sur une route déserte, où l'on voyait plusieurs magasins abandonnés, et un qui était encore ouvert. On sentait la friture à cinquante mètres de loin, et, malgré moi, mon estomac a gargouillé.

Arrivés en face du magasin, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour lire l'enseigne de néon rouge, en vain... Percy et moi souffrons de dyslexie.

Grover traduisit pour nous : « Le palais du Nain de Jardin de Tatie Em. »

Il s'agissait d'un endroit bizarre, qui apparemment vendait – comme le signalait l'enseigne – des statues pour le jardin. Sûrement pas le genre d'endroit où l'on vendait de la nourriture. Mais l'odeur était vraiment attrayante.

Grover a tenté de nous retenir, Percy et moi, mais la faim domine la raison. Nous sommes donc tous entrés, sans prendre en compte les plaintes et avertissements du satyre.

On aurait dû l'écouter.

Alors que Grover tentait une nouvelle fois de nous faire sortir, une femme voilée de la tête aux pieds apparu. Elle donnait un peu la chair de poule.

- Les enfants, nous a-t-elle dit, il est trop tard pour être seuls dehors. Où sont vos parents ?

- Ils... euh...

J'essayai en vain de trouver une réponse, mais que pouvions nous lui dire ? « Ben, en fait, madame, mon père est professeur d'histoire, mais il ne veut pas de moi, et ma mère est une déesse qui se fiche de ses enfants » ?

- Nous sommes orphelins, a dit Percy.

Bien trouvé, Percy !

- Orphelins ? répéta l'étrange femme. Mais certainement pas, mes chéris !

On avait l'impression qu'elle voulait nous adopter sur le champ, sans que se soit par pitié ou compassion.

- Nous avons été séparés de notre caravane, continua Percy. La caravane de notre cirque ambulant. Le directeur de la troupe nous avait dit de nous rendre à la station-service si jamais nous nous perdions, mais peut-être qu'il a oublié, ou peut-être qu'il parlait d'une autre station-service. En tout cas, nous sommes perdus. C'est une odeur de nourriture que je sens ?

Satané Cervelle d'Algues ! Il avait tout gâché. Maintenant, nous n'aurions pas droit à de la nourriture !

Mais apparemment, la femme ne s'en soucia pas :

- Oh, mes chéris. Entrez donc, pauvres enfants. Je suis Tatie Em. Allez tout au fond de l'entrepôt, s'il vous plaît. Il y a un coin repas.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je courrai presque vers l'endroit indiqué.

Je me moquai de Percy pour son idée bizarre, puis je détaillai l'endroit, qui était plus bizarre encore. Il était remplit de statues, grandeur nature, d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, d'animaux et mêmes de créatures mythologiques très ressemblantes à la réalité.

Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, ces créatures si bien représentées, non ? Pour ma défense, je dirais que je n'avais pas mangé depuis des heures, j'étais gelée et fatiguée, donc qu'un endroit sec et chaud, offrant de la nourriture, embrouille mes pensées est totalement normal !

Installée au coin repas, j'ai failli étrangler Grover quand celui-ci a avoué à notre hôtesse que nous n'avions pas un rond. Heureusement pour nous (et pour la santé du satyre), Tatie Em ne s'en soucia pas une seconde. Je la remerciai, tout en foudroyant Grover du regard.

Tatie Em s'est raidie lorsque je lui ai adressé la parole. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Une partie de mon cerveau a allumé un signal d'alarme, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Alarme qui redoubla d'intensité quand l'étrange femme prononça mon nom sans que je me sois présentée.

Tatie Em nous a alors apporté des hamburgers, et j'ai complètement oublié la partie sage de mon cerveau.

Percy engagea la conversation avec Tatie Em, qui commença donc à lui raconter sa vie, comme toutes les vieilles femmes. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, lorsque tout mon cerveau a fait sonner l'alarme en mode « danger imminent ».

_« J'avais deux sœurs »_

_« Je n'ai que mes statues. C'est pour cela que je les fais »_

Oh, non... Et Grover qui nous avait avertis !

Quand l'étrange femme m'a raconté son histoire, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Tatie « Em », Tatie « M », n'était autre que Méduse, gorgone punie par ma mère.

Notre hôtesse voulait ma peau, elle cherchait vengeance !

Je tentai de convaincre Percy de partir, mais cet imbécile voulait rester. Il a même accepté que le monstre nous installe pour une « photographie » ! Elle allait nous pétrifier et nous vendre comme des statues de jardin, comme elle avait fait avec tous ses autres visiteurs ! Assise sur le banc, je me suis dis que ma quête s'arrêtait là. Puis Percy a remarqué que la lumière était très faible et ruinerait une photographie. En plus, cette femme n'avait pas d'appareil.

Cervelle d'Algues allait se rendre compte de quelque chose ! Ou peut-être qu'il fallait lui faire comprendre.

- Percy...

Il ne réagit pas.

Alors que Tatie Em s'apprêtait à retirer son voile, je me suis faite plus insistante :

- Percy, il y a quelque chose de louche.

- De louche ? ronronna Tatie Em. Pas du tout, ma chérie. Je suis en si noble compagnie, ce soir. Que pourrait-il y avoir de louche ?

Puis tout est allé très vite. Grover et moi avons crié presque simultanément, j'ai mis ma casquette d'invisibilité et ai poussé mes deux compagnons de voyage vers l'arrière.

Alors que Percy s'apprêtait à regarder le visage de Méduse, j'ai sentit le sang déserter mon visage.

- Non ! Ne la regarde pas ! ai-je supplié.

Alors que je courrai me cacher derrière les statues, les yeux fermés, j'entendis Méduse raconter comment elle était devenue ce monstre.

Peut-être que ma mère avait été un peu sévère au début envers Méduse, mais maintenant, celle qui avait été une jolie femme ne jurait que par le sang et la cruauté. Il fallait la vaincre, comme l'avait fait Persée de son temps en lui tranchant la tête.

Persée.

Percy.

Il avait beau être un débutant, il avait beaucoup plus de chances que moi de battre Méduse. Premièrement, il avait suivi un entrainement avec Luke, et il était aussi bon épéiste que lui. Ensuite, Méduse haïssait Athéna, mais aimait Poséidon. Elle me sacrifierait sans hésiter, alors qu'elle voudrait garder Percy intact (en béton, mais intact). Et finalement, une épée comme Turbulence était bien plus utile pour trancher une tête que mon poignard.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Grover qui fonçait droit sur Méduse, se guidant à l'ouïe et à l'odorat. Après le premier coup qu'il lui affligea (« pour oncle Ferdinand ! »), je me suis précipitée vers Percy, pour l'informer de mon plan.

- Percy !

Le pauvre sursauta violement. Ignorant ses plaintes, j'enlevai ma casquette et déclarai :

- Il faut que tu lui coupes la tête.

- Quoi ? Tu es folle !

Je lui fis part de mon plan (bon, « plan » est un bien grand mot, dans ce cas), qui ne le convaincu pas complètement. Je jouai donc sur le sentiment – héroïque, je dois dire - le plus présent chez Percy : l'envie de protéger le monde entier.

- Ecoute, tu veux qu'elle change d'autres innocents en statues ?

J'avais gagné. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller au combat à l'aveuglette (littéralement).

Je lui donnai donc une boule de verre. Car, d'après la loi de Descartes, si les indices de réfraction de deux milieux sont différents, cela cause une réfraction, donc une distorsion de l'image, donc des pouvoirs pétrifiants de Méduse.

Bref, Percy pouvait s'en servir pour regarder Méduse sans finir en nain de jardin géant.

J'ai pressé Percy, qui est immédiatement partit, Turbulence brandie.

Je me sentais inutile. Grover venait de s'écraser contre un ours en pierre, et Percy criait pour attirer l'attention du monstre. Moi, je ne servais à rien.

Je ne pouvais même pas observer la scène, par peur de me faire pétrifier.

J'ai entendu Grover crier le nom de Percy, comme un avertissement, puis le « Trop tard ! » de Méduse.

_Non, pas lui !_ ai-je pensé.

Puis j'ai entendu un bruit bien connu : une épée tranchante tuant un monstre qui se désintègre.

Apparemment, l'entraînement de Percy avait été utile. Je voulais donner tout le mérite à Luke, mais je ne pouvais nier la rapidité d'assimilation et le talent de Percy.

J'ai décidé d'aller aider. Je me sentais lâche, d'intervenir que quand le monstre était déjà mort, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Avec mil et une précautions, j'ai enveloppée la tête écœurante de Méduse, puis nous sommes retourné nous assoir.

Autour du comptoir, j'expliquai la légende de Méduse à Percy, et le manque de respect de Poséidon envers ma mère. Puis tout est revenu à la normalité : j'ai charrié Percy à propos de sa naïveté, il m'a reproché mon mauvais caractère, Grover nous a faire taire. De mauvaise humeur, je ne répondis pas à la question de Grover (en fait, je n'écoutai même pas le satyre.)

Soudainement, Percy se leva, et ne fis pas attention à moi, ce qui risquait de m'enrager.

Mais le voir fouiller partout puis garder une vieille facture réveilla mon côté curieux. J'observai le garçon empocher de l'argent (mortel ou pas) et attraper une boîte Hermès Express, comme celles que Chiron utilisait souvent.

Puis j'ai vu ce qu'écrivait Percy sur cette dernière :

LES DIEUX  
MONT OLYMPE  
600e ÉTAGE  
EMPIRE STATE BUILDING  
NEW YORK, N.Y.

_Avec les salutations respectueuses de_  
PERCY JACKSON

Grover le prévint que les dieux ne seraient pas contents. Et il avait raison. Mais, tout au fond de moi, je comprenais Cervelle d'Algues alors que le satyre en était incapable.

Percy avait le même sentiment d'abandon que tous les autres demi-dieux. On était tous passés par là. On se posait des questions, on souffrait du manque d'attention parentale et on se plaignait de l'utilisation des demi-dieux par les dieux comme s'ils étaient des pions.

Je comprenais Cervelle d'Algues. Cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il nous ai mis encore plus de dieux à dos.

J'obligeais les deux autres à sortir de chez Tatie Em, car je savais que jamais je ne trouverais le sommeil dans la demeure de ce monstre, et en plus la fureur de l'olympe tomerais dessus à cou sûr. Nous avons donc pris des couvertures, de la nourriture et sommes sortis dans les bois.

* * *

_Voila, voila... Normalement, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas si long à arriver._

_Réponse aux anonymes:  
_**_Legend:_**_ Merci beaucoup! Voir que mon histoire plait donne toujours le courage de continuer à écrire!  
_**_armand:_**_ Merci de suivre cette histoire et de toujours laisser une petite review, ça fait un plaisir fou.  
__**Titi-69:** Merci pour ta review et tes souhaits de réussite!_

_Une ptite' review pour la route?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici le chapitre 8! Comme toujours, merci aux revieweurs: **Starky**, **Unic1**,** Guest**, **armand**,** sweetmeli**, **LoverBooks7 **(un nouveau!)_

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres car pendant une grande partie du chapitre 12 du livre (correspondant à celui-ci), Annabeth dors._

* * *

**8. La sagesse contre le caniche rose**

L'endroit où nous avons campé était visiblement l'endroit le plus sale et moche de la planète. Il était envahit par les cannettes et les emballages abandonnés par des fêtards polluants.

Après avoir distribué les vivres et les couvertures à mes compagnons, je me suis pelotonnée par terre m'endormant instantanément. Il fallait que j'aie la tête reposée pour trouver un bon plan demain, les garçons pouvaient prendre les premiers tours de garde.

Heureusement pour moi, aucun affreux rêve de demi-dieu ne vint me dérager pendant mon sommeil. Je me suis réveillée à l'aube, et Grover était toujours debout.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillée pour prendre mon tour de garde ? me suis-je plain.

Grover sembla un peu honteux.

- En fait, Percy a dormit presque autant de temps que toi...

- Tu es resté debout toute la nuit ?

Je sentais la culpabilité mêlée à la gratitude dans ma voix.

- Vous êtes les demi-dieux, vous devez récupérer beaucoup plus que moi... Moi je ne fais pas grand chose dans cette quête...

- Biquet, tu es aussi utile que moi ou Percy dans cette quête suicidaire !

Grover fit la moue.

- Non, Annabeth. Non. Je n'ai pas réussit ma mission ! Je devais vous protéger ! Et ça ne fait pas trois jours qu'on est partis et on a déjà frôlé la mort deux fois, et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas sentis les monstres !

- Mais tu les as sentit ! Tu nous as prévenus, et nous, nous avons été trop débiles pour t'écouter ! Tu n'as pas échoué, nous si.

Grover ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais il déclara qu'il allait faire un tour dans la forêt, balayant d'un revers de main mon conseil d'aller se reposer. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas discuter avec moi.

Restée seule, je cherchai quelque chose à manger. Malheureusement, nous n'avions que des chips. Après en avoir ingurgité tout un paquet, j'ai essayé d'imaginer un plan pour arriver vers l'ouest.

La première option était l'auto-stop. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas : c'était long, et fastidieux. En plus, les conducteurs acceptant trois gosses sales et puants étaient rares, et ils courraient un grand danger.

Nous pouvions monter dans un train sans billet en évitant le contrôleur. Encore une mauvaise idée. Étant des demi-dieux (puissants, de surcroît), Percy et moi attrayons trop la poisse. Nous nous ferions repérer immédiatement, et la quête tombait à l'eau.

Je commençais à désespérer (la seule option restante était celle de traverser le pays à pied...) quand j'entendis un aboiement aigu.

Sursautant, je sortis mon poignard et me retournai vers le bruit. Je n'aurais pu être plus surprise : Grover marchait tranquillement vers moi, portant dans ces bras une boule de poils rose, qui devait être la source de l'aboiement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je en rangeant mon couteau.

« Bravo Annabeth, une question débile ! » Je me suis repris :

- Euh... Je veux dire... Pourquoi tu nous ramènes un chien ?

- Annabeth, je te présente Hortensia, un caniche nain.

Un caniche nain. Un caniche nain rose. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux noirs hideux qu'il me détestait, ce chien. J'adorais les chiens mais celui-ci tendait plus vers un rongeur que vers un chien.

Grover, pour sa part, semblait très excité :

- Il est très sympathique, et il nous offre notre voyage vers l'ouest !

Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de Grover.

- Grover, je sais que tu parles aux animaux... Mais un caniche ne peut pas acheter trois billets de train !

- Je sais, me dit-il avec le ton de celui qui parle à un enfant.

Alors là, je ne comprenais plus rien ! Grover nous ramenait un chien, qui soit disant ferait apparaître des billets de train du néant !

Pour couronner le tout, ce maudit cabot se mit à grogner.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Il veut que tu le salues, répondît Grover, très naturellement.

- Que je quoi ?! (et ma fierté, alors ?)

- Que tu le salues, répéta Grover. Sinon, il ne nous aidera pas.

- Comment il va nous aider ?

Cette conversation ne menait à rien...

- Il s'est échappé de chez lui, et ses maîtres offrent une récompense à quiconque le ramène chez eux, d'après les affiches. Hortensia accepte qu'on le ramène pour qu'on encaisse l'argent.

- Pourquoi retourner là d'où il s'est échappé ?

- Il déteste ses maîtres, mais il est disposé à retourner chez eux car il a perdu ses chaussons et cette forêt ne lui plait pas. Donc il veut retourner chez lui, pour se rééchaper dès qu'ils irons au parc. Et il dit que comme nous avons besoin d'argent et que lui veut retourner chez lui, nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement.

- D'accord... Et il faut que je le salue ?

- Oui.

- Euh... Bonjour... le chien.

- Grrrr... a fait « le chien ».

- Désolée... Bonjour, Hortensia.

Le caniche a semblé satisfait.

Quand Percy s'est réveillé, il refusa de saluer le chien ce qui était inadmissible : j'avais salué ce maudit caniche, il allait saluer ce maudit caniche.

Percy décida qu'il valait mieux m'obéir.

Nous avons levé le camp, et Hortensia nous guida vers un quartier chic. Ses maîtres étaient fous de joie en le voyant, mais nous ont regardé d'un mauvais œil avant de nous donner la récompense promise: nous salissions le beau marbre blanc qui recouvrait le sol.

Grover, Percy et moi sommes repartis, fous de joie ! Nous avions l'argent !

En achetant les billets (qui ne nous amèneraient qu'à Denver), je me sentis meurtrie dans mon orgueil : je n'avais pas réussit à trouver un plan, j'avais été battue par un caniche rose... Mais je me rattraperais, je le savais.

* * *

_Et voilà! Verdict?_

_Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'aie écrit, mais tant pis._

_J'ai peur pour le prochain chapitre! (celui de Denver, quand Percy combat le "chihuahua") Je commencerais l'écriture dès que l'inspiration arrivera!_

_Réponse aux anonymes:_

_**Guest:** Merci beaucoup! Tes compliments font très plaisir!_

**_armand: _**_Tes reviews font toujours autant plaisir! Tu es un de ceux qui lisent cette fic depuis le début (ou presque).__  
_

_**LoverBooks7:** Un(e) nouveau(lle)! Merci. Oui, c'est exactement à cause de cette grande interogation (pourquoi pas le PDV d'Annabeth?) que j'ai commencé cette fiction. Et tant mieux si ça te donne des idées! À bientôt j'espère._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous!_**  
**

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais l'inspiration n'est vraiment pas au rendez-vous... (d'ailleurs, ça se sent sûrement lors de la lecture...)_

_Enfin bref, j'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement._

_Comme toujours, merci aux revieweurs (moins nombreux cette fois-ci...): **Unic1**, **armand** et **Starky**._

_Et un merci tout particulier à **Starky** pour m'obliger à me dépêcher un peu!_

* * *

**9. Le monument de mes rêves devient mon cauchemar**

- Annabeth, tu n'as pas le droit !

- Pour la seizième fois : ce n'est pas du gaspillage, Percy. De toutes façons, _je_ dirige cette mission, donc _je_ décide comment utiliser l'argent restant !

- _Tu_ diriges la mission ? Dernières nouvelles : c'est _MA_ quête ! Donc _JE_ décide ! Et tu ne vas pas acheter ces livres !

- Tu es trop débile pour diriger une quête ! Donc je prends le commandement ! Et je fais ce que je veux avec l'argent qu'il nous reste !

On aurait pu continuer longtemps sur cette lancée si Grover n'était pas revenu des toilettes. Il nous regarda sans comprendre (il faut dire que quand il est partit on était de très bonne humeur...) et demanda des explications. Je sautais sur l'occasion :

- Biquet ! Je vais à la librairie acheter des livres d'architectures pour me détendre pendant le trajet, vous m'attendez ici.

- Non ! a répliqué Percy.

_Et ça recommence..._

Grover refusa de se mêler à notre dispute, la jugeant « infantile ». Mais, dix minutes plus tard, étant – beaucoup - plus intelligente que Cervelle d'Algues, je sortais victorieuse du combat. J'avais utilisé nos maigres économies dans la librairie. En revenant vers Percy et Grover, le rejeton du Dieu marin boudait. Tant pis pour lui !

Pour ne pas me sentir coupable, j'avais quand même gardé quelques sous (en cas d'urgence, bien sûr) abandonnant pour cela un magnifique ouvrage sur son étagère. Nous montâmes tous les trois dans le train, Grover s'endormit instantanément, me laissant (pour mon plus grand regret) seule à côté de Percy, alors que la culpabilité (pas d'avoir acheté les livres, mais de l'avoir traité comme un imbécile) revenait à l'attaque.

- Annabeth...

- Percy, je ne vais pas m'excuser ! J'avais tout mon droit et...

- Annabeth !

- ...si je veux des livres, j'achète des livres et ce n'est pas toi qui...

- ANNABETH !

Les mots moururent dans ma bouche et je regardai Percy, qui me fixait de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Annabeth, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. J'ai été idiot. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'acheter des livres, surtout que c'est à cause de moi qu'on est dans ce pétrin. Notre argent a explosé à cause de moi, on a failli se faire statufier par Méduse à cause de moi... Tout est de ma faute. Tu as tout ton droit. Et tu diriges mieux cette quête que moi, c'est sûr.

Je restai sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Percy venait de s'excuser alors que je l'avais traité comme une serpillère. Mais il était vraiment un bon ami.

- Attention Cervelle d'Algues, je vais croire que tu tentes de ruiner notre quête !

Je le rassurai, car je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable de tous nos malheurs, puis la tension disparût comme elle était arrivée. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, jusqu'à qu'une chaussure de Grover tombe, dévoilant son sabot. Après l'avoir raccommodé, nous avons rit comme de vieux amis.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil avait disparu de l'horizon, Percy m'avoua être mort de fatigue, et s'endormit presque instantanément. Pendant qu'il roupillait (en bavant, dois-je signaler) je l'ai observé en détail. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient tous emmêlés et on distinguait des sombres violettes sous ses yeux. Il avait une dégaine de skateur et de fêtard. À l'école, il devait toujours être considéré par ses professeurs comme le cancre, son déficit d'attention ne l'aidant pas à se détacher de cette image. Pourtant, il n'était pas idiot, loin de ça. D'après ce que j'avais pu constater ces derniers jours, il avait un esprit logique très développé, quoiqu'il se laisse aller par son instinct sans réfléchir deux secondes.

- Si tu continues à le dévorer des yeux, tu n'auras plus faim.

J'ai sursauté en entendant le satyre, qui me regardait avec un drôle de sourire. Quand s'était-il réveillé, celui-là ? En rougissant, j'ai essayé de l'ignorer. Ce fut Percy - aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître – qui me vint en aide. Effectivement, il murmura une phrase presque incompréhensible, du style « je ne veux pas t'aider » dans son sommeil. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui : il faisait sûrement un de ces rêves de demi-dieu.

Je restai longtemps silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées (et ignorant superbement le satyre). Je m'apprêtai à demander une confirmation d'une de mes hypothèses à Grover, mais celui-ci ronflait (encore une fois).

Nous étions endormis tous les trois, et lors de mon réveil, le matin, seul Percy était éveillé. Je lui demandai des explications au sujet de son rêve, et de la mystérieuse phrase qu'il avait prononcée.

Selon lui, Hadès hantait son sommeil, mais je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais plutôt que quelque chose de plus maléfique resurgissait. Cette seule pensée m'effraya : quelque chose de plus maléfique que le Dieu des morts... je ne souhaitais pas le rencontrer !

Percy se détourna vite de son inquiétude principale, puisqu'il commença à me questionner sur ma naissance et mon père :

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas née à l'hôpital ?

J'entrepris donc de lui expliquer ma naissance « psychologique » (en priant pour qu'il ne me demande pas si j'avais un nombril). Je n'arrivais pas à cacher mon amertume en parlant de ma belle mère et de mes beaux-frères.

M'étonnant autant que la veille, Percy essaya de me rassurer puis demanda des précisions sur ma route vers la Colonie.

Presque malgré moi, je replongeais vers cette époque d'incertitude, cette peur quotidienne, puis le miracle incarné en un jeune homme blond et une fille à l'aspect gothique. Luke. Thalia. Mes deux vrais amis.

Après un silence gênant, nous avons continué à discuter, et le train est arrivé à la gare pendant l'après-midi. Grover s'est réveillé, et j'ai sentis l'excitation m'envahir : nous allions visiter l'Arche du Mémorial Jefferson.

Tout en marchant, je commençai à réciter tout ce que je savais sur l'Arche, puis lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je me suis tue le temps de monter dans l'ascenseur. La claustrophobie liée à mon hyperactivité m'envahit. Mais je devais visiter l'Arche. Une petite cabine ne m'arrêterait pas !

Une drôle de femme avec un chihuahua nous a abordés, mais nous l'avons tout bonnement ignoré après l'échange de deux répliques.

Arrivée en haut, j'ai repris mon monologue, ravie d'être dans un des monuments les plus prestigieux des Etats-Unis. Après une demi-heure, qui me sembla durer une seconde, le guide nous annonça la fermeture du site. Nous devions redescendre.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'ai constaté que Percy ne rentrait plus. Il a insisté pour descendre au prochain voyage, restant seul avec la femme au chihuahua, une famille et le guide. Mon instinct me disait de l'attendre, mais les portes de la cabine se sont refermées.

Grover et moi étions en bas, guettant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, quand on entendit une énorme explosion. En courant, je sortis et vis un énorme trou au sommet du monument national.

Non ! Percy était en danger !

Malgré toutes mes supplications, le guide refusa de me laisser monter, et il appela la police. Morte d'inquiétude, je me résignai à attendre. Je vis les ambulances, les pompiers, la police. Mais rien de ça pouvait aider Percy, si loin de l'eau qui le rendait si fort.

Comment pouvait-il être en danger dans cete arche ? Il était seul avec le guide, la famille et cette femme au chihuahua...

Bien sûr ! La drôle de femme devait être un monstre ! Je voulais gronder Grover, qui ne l'avait pas détectée, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tous deux étions trop préoccupés. Percy n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, et nous étions impuissants à le sauver.

Ma quête s'achevait là. Mais, bizarrement, ça ne m'attristait pas. Car ce n'était pas ma quête, mais celle de Percy. Il dirigeait cette mission, malgré mes affirmations à la gare. Je me suis assise par terre, avec Grover.

J'attendais.

J'espérais.

* * *

_Et voila! Chapitre 9, avec une fin à la Pierre Bottero. Il n'est pas excellent, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas mauvais non plus... Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp! (Vous savez, laisser une review ne tue pas!)_

_Réponse à L'anonyme (ben ouais, y'en a qu'un...):_

**_armand:_**_ Merci! Ça fait plaisir!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas! Le chapitre 10 arrive quelques jours à peine après le chapitre 9, pour me faire pardonner des longues attentes auxquelles je vous contraint (en plus il est très court, donc rapide à écrire, ce chapitre... ;) )_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci à **Starky**,** Lea1985**, **Tkd12345 **et **armand** pour leurs reviews._

* * *

**10. Le plongeon de la mort, la frousse de ma vie**

Je ne tenais plus en place. L'Arche fumait et montrait un trou béant. Les équipes urgentistes venaient de faire descendre la famille et le guide restés au sommet de l'Arche. Aucune trace de la femme au chihuahua... ou de Percy.

Rien de ce qui arrivait était sa faute : ni la disparition de l'éclair primitif, ni la haine qu'elle avait provoquée chez Zeus, ni nos mésaventures, communes aux demi-dieux.

Malgré ça, je savais qu'il n'avait pas cessé une seconde de se sentir coupable. Et je savais que j'avais encouragé ce sentiment, en me montrant aussi méchante qu'antipathique. Et maintenant, il était trop tard, car il avait sûrement brûlé, comme la paroi du monument. Je l'avais tué !

- T'inquiète pas, Annabeth. On va le retrouver. Il a sûrement dû descendre sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, ou alors les policiers sont juste en train de l'interroger en haut.

Je ne répondis pas à Grover. C'était inutile, puisque je savais qu'il essayait juste de me rassurer... et de se rassurer. On craignait le pire, et à juste titre.

- Grover, j'ai été nulle ! Percy ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive ! Tout est ma faute ! Et je l'ai traité comme un chien... Même pas, comme un torchon ! Je promet que si on le retrouve, je serais plus gentille avec lui, je l'écouterais, je ne l'insulterais plus...

- Perrr-cy !

- ...je rangerais sa chambre, je l'aiderais à faire ses corvées... Quoi ?!

Je me suis tue, et je me suis retournée, suivant le regard du satyre.

Il était là, debout, souriant.

- On ne peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes ! ai-je crié.

Plus qu'un reproche, c'était une plaidoirie : je m'excusais de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir enfermé dans cette cabine minuscule. J'espérais juste qu'il comprendrait.

Puis mon côté rationnel a repris le dessus, et je lui ai demandé des précisions sur ce qui était arrivé. Je me doutais bien que cette femme au chihuahua avait quelque chose à voir, et mes doutes furent confirmés quand j'appris qu'elle avait disparu.

Loin des caméras et des journalistes, Percy a commencé son récit... Il essayait visiblement de cacher ses exploits et de minimiser son courage, mais on voyait bien que lui même avait du mal à croire qu'il avait combattu Echidna, la mère des Monstres – puisque c'était l'identité de la femme au chihuahua -, et qu'il était vivant pour le raconter.

Il avait donc protégé la famille et le guide, se battant contre la chimère, lorsqu'il avait été touché par son venin. Il avait alors fait ce qui aurait été mortel à tout autre que Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon : il avait sauté depuis le haut de l'Arche, à travers le trou béant, pour terminer au fond du Mississipi.

- Quand je suis entré dans le fleuve, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais sec. L'eau ne me mouille pas. Et l'impact ne m'a pas écrabouillé ! J'étais vivant ! En plus, l'eau me guérit, mais ça, tu le savais déjà, Annabeth, non ? (J'hochais la tête) Et si je touche quelque chose, il sèche aussi, c'est super ! J'ai pris un emballage d'hamburger, et il s'est séché, et le briquet s'allume ! C'est dément ! Avec une flamme et tout...

- Percy ! l'ai-je interrompu. Continue ton histoire, veux-tu ?

- Euh... Oui, désolé. Alors je disais : j'étais sec et je pouvais respirer dans l'eau. J'ai remercié mon père de m'avoir sauvé, et j'ai rencontré... une femme.

- Une femme, quelle femme ? demanda Grover, faisant écho à mes pensées.

- Une messagère, d'après elle. Chargée de me dire que mon père voulait que j'aille à Santa Monica.

- Eh ben ! s'est exclamé Grover. Il faut qu'on t'emmène à Santa Monica. Tu ne peux pas ignorer un ordre de ton père.

- Il y a autre chose, dit Percy. Cette femme... m'a donné un conseil : me méfier des cadeaux.

- Quel cadeau ? a demandé le satyre.

Percy a haussé les épaules, ignorant la réponse tout autant que nous.

J'aurais dû faire fonctionner mon cerveau à plein régime, pour savoir ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais j'en étais incapable... J'étais soulagée. Percy était sain et sauf (pour le moment).

Nous prîmes la direction de la gare, sachant que Percy ne tarderait pas à se faire remarquer. Une fois dans le train, Grover me chuchota, assez bas pour que Cervelles d'Algues ne l'entende pas :

- Annabeth, je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je parle à Percy de tes belles déclarations et promesses de tout à l'heure ?

- Quelles déclarations et promesses, briquet ?

La tête appuyée sur la vitre froide du train, regardant le paysage défiler devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. On était, malgré nos disputes, un trio de choc.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Pas très long, je vous l'accorde; j'ai essayé de montrer qu'Annabeth est très inquiète sans pour autant perdre son (sale) caractère... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis..._

_Réponse aux anonymes:_

**_armand:_**_ Toujours, merci_

_**Tkd12345:** Une nouveau lecteur! Merci. Je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup attendais ça, apparemment. À bientôt!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pardonnez le retard! Les autres fois c'était par manque d'inspiration/fainéantise/vancances-mode que les chapitres arrivaient lentement! Mais cette fois ci, le chapitre est pret depuis au moins une semaine, mais mon internet (en même temps que la télé et le téléphone) a décidé de ne plus marcher... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _

_Bref, voici le chapitre 11 (si vous ne suivez pas: chapitre 15 du tome 1). _

_Merci à , **Lea1985**, **Unic1**, **Heidi **et **diminoucrackers** pour leurs reviews! Comme tjs, réponse aux anonymes à la fin._

* * *

**11. L'amour du risque dans un parc**

Percy et Grover regardèrent avec envie mon sandwich que je venais de m'offrir au wagon-bar. Quels gloutons ! Ils avaient gâché leur argent en chips au vinaigre, totalement immondes.

- N'y pensez même pas ! les avertis-je en captant leur regard de convoitise. Ce sandwich est à moi !

Devant leur moue dégoutée, je ne pus contenir un éclat de rire, et je divisai mon sandwich en trois morceaux, avant de leur donner une part chacun. Le reste du voyage se passa dans une ambiance détendue, nous avions presque oublié que nous risquions nos vies à chaque instant... ou presque.

Arrivés à Denver, nous n'avions pas d'argent (tout d'un coup, je regrettais l'achat de mes livres), nous étions crades et affamés. Mais alors que Percy et Grover ne pensaient qu'à leurs estomacs, je savais que le plus important était de continuer à avancer pour réussir la quête. J'essayais juste d'ignorer la voix - curieusement ressemblante à celle de Percy - qui me criait qu'affaiblis par la faim, nous ne pourrions pas arriver bien loin.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous ressemblions à des clochards. Nous ne pouvions que mendier pour avoir à manger et faire du stop pour arriver à Los Angeles. Pour une fois, mon instinct de petite fille de 12 ans pris le dessus : il fallait que je contacte un adulte – Chiron – qui me dirais quoi faire ! Mais, refusant de me montrer aussi faible devant mes compagnons de voyage, je donnai l'excuse d'informer le centaure sur la rencontre maritime de Percy (ce qui était très utile aussi, bien sûr !) et cherchai un moyen de créer un arc-en-ciel.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans une station service vide, à utiliser nos dernières monnaies et notre dernière Drachme pour appeler la colonie.

- Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, ai-je articulé devant l'Ir-mail.

Le décor de la colonie est apparu. On voyait les champs de fraises, nous étions donc sur la terrasse de la Grande Maison c'était chez moi. La nostalgie m'envahit.

Mon cœur rata un battement : face à nous, nous tournant le dos, se tenait un garçon que j'aurais reconnu n'importe où.

Luke.

Quand Percy l'a interpelé, il s'est retourné.

J'ai oublié de respirer.

Il était tellement beau, avec ses cheveux blonds comme le blé lui tombant sur les yeux, ses bras musclés, sa main nonchalamment posée sur la poignée de son épée. Et sa bouche, si délicate, prononçant mon nom...

Quoi ?!

Mon nom ?

-... Annabeth que je vois là.

_Allez, répond !_

-...ça va, les gars ?

- Euh... bien, ai-je réussis à articuler.

Le cerveau de limace que j'avais ! « Euh, bien » ? En plus j'étais sale, je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis des jours, Luke allait le remarquer... Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et je continuai :

- On se demandait... (qu'est-ce qu'on se demandait déjà ? Ah, oui !) est-ce que Chiron...

Luke nous informa que le centaure n'était pas là, et je commençais à entrer en hyperventilation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, nom d'Athéna ?

Il fallait que je participe à la conversation... Un fracas assourdissant me sortit de mes pensées : une grosse voiture entra dans le portique d'à côté. Je saisis l'occasion pour m'éclipser. Ma lâcheté me faisait honte.

J'entrainai Grover avec moi, pour faire bonne mesure. Mon adrénaline montait dangereusement, je le sentais, et la musique à nous casser les tympans n'arrangeait rien.

- Hé ! Vous ! criai-je.

Sept jeunes sortirent de la voiture (prévue pour cinq personnes, soit dit en passant) et me dévisagèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu't'as, petite ? demanda le conducteur. T'as perdu ta maman ?

Les six comparses rirent à la mauvaise blague. Hors de moi (pourquoi aussi nerveuse ?), je sortis mon poignard :

- Pas du tout. Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez la musique.

Les rires avaient cessé fasse à mon arme et à mon air menaçant, si peu habituel chez une gamine de douze ans.

- Partez, ai-je articulé lentement, cruellement.

Et, aussi facilement que ça, ils sont tous remontés dans la voiture (une mine horrifiée sur leurs visages) et celle-ci n'a pas tardé à partir.

Huit adolescents prirent la fuite devant une fillette de douze ans.

Grover me regarda, bouche bée.

- Annabeth, comment, et pourquoi, tu as fait ça ?

- Je... je sais pas. Je suppose qu'ils sont aussi bêtes qu'insouciants, et moi j'étais...

- Toute rouge ! À cause de Luke !

- Tais-toi, biquet ! Toi t'es amoureux de toutes les nymphes des bois !

- N'importe quoi !

Riant, nous retrouvâmes Percy. Celui-ci avait une expression bizarre sur le visage : un mélange de peur, d'incertitude et de confusion. Mais il ne nous révéla rien (même pas sur ce qu'avait dit Luke...)

Nous sommes partis à la recherche de nourriture, car nos estomacs criaient vraiment famine. Nous nous sommes installés dans un café, où la serveuse nous toisait suspicieusement, car elle croyait – savait – que nous n'avions pas de quoi payer à manger. J'essayais de trouver une histoire, une excuse qui nous servirait, mais mon cerveau ne marchait plus correctement d'un moment à l'autre, j'allais m'effondrer (pourquoi avais-je partagé mon sandwich ?). Tout d'un coup, un bruit horrible à envahi le mini restaurant. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait encore une fois des sept imbéciles, mais en réalité, il n'y avait qu'un homme, sur une énorme moto.

Il est entré, et tous les mortels l'ont subitement ignoré (alors qu'avec son gabarit de catcheur, il était difficile à rater). La seule explication que je voyais, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu, qui avaient cet effet. Et j'avais raison. Dès qu'il s'installa dans notre box (m'écrasant contre le mur au passage), je le reconnu : il était le père de Clarisse, le dieu de la guerre. Arès.

Percy l'ignorait, bien sûr, et l'aura du dieu le rendait fou de rage, ça se voyait. Heureusement, après un bref échange, il a compris qui était le motard. Alors Arès entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de nous pour chercher son bouclier perdu dans un rendez-vous galant (sûrement avec Aphrodite...) à Aqualand. Mais là encore, Percy se montra insolent, et refusa la « mission ».

Apparemment, Arès connaissait le point faible de Cervelle d'Algues, car il lui parla de sa mère. Percy n'a pas officiellement accepté d'aider le dieu, mais celui-ci a eu l'air convaincu, car il est partit.

Nous ne pouvions refusé, sauf si nous voulions encore un autre dieu contre nous. Donc, en trainant presque Percy derrière nous, nous sommes allés au fameux parc aquatique où Arès avait perdu son bouclier.

Percy a alors insinué qu'Aphrodite était laide (bon, pas Aphrodite, mais « la petite amie d'Arès). Quand il a compris qui elle était, et qu'elle commettait l'adultère sans que ça dérange personne, il a rougit. Tout confus, il était très mignon ! _Annabeth ! Arrête de penser des bêtises !_

Après une dure escalade des grilles, j'ai vu un magasin « Aqualand ». J'ai cru rêver : des vêtements propres ! Sans attendre, j'ai dévalisé la boutique en emportant un sac à dos, une balle en caoutchouc (on sait jamais, pour les moments d'ennuis), un pistolet à eau et deux récipients. En passant, j'ajoutais encore quelques objets à mon sac, m'encombrant – je le savais – inutilement. Mais pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'enfilais des habits tous propres.

Nous nous sommes alors dirigés vers le tunnel de l'amour, pendant que j'expliquais les bases de la mythologie concernant le triangle amoureux Aphrodite, Arès et Héphaïstos à Percy. Puis nous sommes arrivés. C'était le lieu le plus sinistre que j'aie jamais vu ! Un bassin, vide, avec un bateau au milieu et des dizaines de statues de cupidon le surplombant.

Inspectant les statues, je remarquai un êta, un H en grec. Pourquoi il était là, je ne savais pas du tout.

Pendant ce temps, Percy traçait un plan (risqué de lui laisser l'opportunité, mais bon).

- Annabeth, tu viens avec moi...

- Tu rigoles ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Il me demandait – certes, pour une mission, mais quand même – de le suivre dans le tunnel de l'amour ! Il était malade !

- C'est quoi le problème ?

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Il me demandait quel était le problème ! Mais il est complètement tarré !

- Tu veux que moi, je t'accompagne au... au « Parcours du Grand Frisson » ?

Percy est devenu tout rouge, et a commencé à descendre (tout seul).

J'avais été débile. Mais en même temps, s'était sa faute. Il aurait du prévoir ma réaction, tout de même, non ? Luke, lui, ne m'aurait pas demandé de l'accompagner au Parcours du Grand Frisson. Quoi que si Luke me l'avait proposé, je n'aurais pas hésité...

_Annabeth ! Concentre-toi !_

Je suivis donc Percy dans le bassin. Une fois dans la barque, j'ai compris pourquoi ils avaient choisit cet endroit en particulier : partout, il y avait des miroirs. Ils pouvaient donc s'admirer sans problème, tout autant qu'ils voulaient.

Percy a pris le foulard d'Aphrodite, et son expression est devenue rêveuse. Ça m'a mis hors de moi, sans que je sache pourquoi.

- Oh non ! Ne joue pas avec cette magie d'amour !

- Quoi ?

Il avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve magnifique.

- Contente-toi de prendre le bouclier, Cervelles d'Algues, et allons-nous-en.

Mais je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça : dès qu'il a touché le bouclier, j'ai remarqué _le_ fil. Puis, mon cerveau prenant sa vitesse de réflexion maximale, un autre êta est entré dans mon champ de vision.

- Attends, ai-je dit (sachant qu'il serait trop tard).

C'était un piège. D'un coup, les cupidons ont commencé à lancer des flèches, tissant un filet au dessus de nos têtes. Puis des caméras vidéo ont surgit des crânes des statues.

Et zut ! Héphaïstos avait tendu un piège à Arès et à Aphrodite, et nous y étions entrés sans prendre de précautions. Pourtant, j'avais remarqué le êta ! Maintenant, nous allions être filmés, sûrement diffusés en direct à l'Olympe. Si ma mère me voyait en compagnie du fils de Poséidon dans le tunnel de l'amour ! Par les dieux !

Un bruit métallique m'a sortit de mes pensées. Puis je les ai vues. Des centaines, des milliers d'entre elles.

Des araignées métalliques.

J'ai hurlé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Percy m'a rattrapée de justesse, me laissant au fond du bateau, et combattait seul les araignées. J'étais désolée d'être inutile, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider à repousser ces bestioles, c'était plus fort que moi ces _trucs _se sont mis à lancer des fils pour nous ligoter. J'entendis Percy crier quelque chose à Grover, mais mon cerveau était gelé, je n'ai rien compris. Dans un état second, j'ai vu l'eau déferler vers nous, puis j'ai sentit Percy m'attacher la ceinture.

« Nous sommes comme deux amoureux dans un bateau » ai-je pensé, avant de recevoir de l'eau partout. L'eau ! L'eau avait emporté les araignées ! Juste pour ça, Percy gagnait mon estime.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il contrôlait le bateau (car sinon, nous nous serions écrasé contre les parois, comme les araignées – bien fait pour elles), ce devait sûrement être un pouvoir des fils de Poséidon. J'ai hurlé, ce tunnel portait bien son nom, puis nous sommes sortis à l'air libre. Problème : le portail était fermé. Nous allions nous écraser contre la grille.

- Détache ta ceinture, m'a dit Percy.

- Tu es fou ?

- Sauf si tu veux mourir écrabouillée. Nous allons devoir sauter.

Son idée était simple et folle. Mais j'ai compris. La force de l'impact nous propulserait (mais nous allions tout de même nous écraser au sol., si nous rations le basin)

- À mon signal, a dit Percy.

- Non ! À mon signal !

Je savais exactement quand il fallait sauter, car en évaluant mentalement les frottements, notre vitesse et notre force lors du saut, il était simple de savoir quel était le moment parfait. J'ai trouvé l'équation de la parabole parfaite.

J'ai hésité un long moment, puis j'ai crié :

- Maintenant !

Et zut ! Ma parabole était trop parfaite, ma propulsion trop forte ! Maintenant, nous avions dépassé le bassin, nous allions terminer comme des crêpes sur l'asphalte.

J'ai sentit quelque chose m'attraper par derrière.

- Aïe !

Sauvés ! Grover nous avait rattrapés ! Ou presque... Nous nous sommes écrasés contre un paneau-photo en carton, avec – certes – une vitesse inférieure à celle que nous aurions si Grover n'avait pas aidé, car nous étions trop lourd pour ses chaussures ailées.

Percy a éteint les statues de Cupidon (juste en disant « bonsoir » !) Il avait l'air très dérangé. Je le comprenait : Arès nous avait tendu un piège, car il nous avait lui même entrainé dans celui qui lui était destiné. Arès était sûrement devenu quelqu'un détesté par Percy.

- Mais, Cervelle d'Algues, regarde le côté positif : on a pris notre première douche depuis des jours!

* * *

_Et voilà! Verdict? _

_Si vous avez une critique, une suggestion, ou autre, les reviews sont gratuites!_

_Réponse à l'anonyme:_

**_Heidi:_**_ Merci! Oui, comme je n'en avais pas vu (du moins en français), j'ai décidé de me lancer._


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour la compagnie ! Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Mais le mardi 3 septembre, je suis entrée en prépa, et je peux vous dire que ce qu'on raconte est faux: le travail n'est pas important. Il est immense! _

_Du coup, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. Mais comme je vous aime bien, à chaque pause "longue" que je fais, j'en prend une partie pour écrire (ça détend comme pas possible, de se plonger dans les pensées d'Annabeth). _

_Ce chapitre (très long - 2500 mots!) était commencé avant les vacances. Je vous demande donc d'être très patients pour le prochain chapitre, car mon temps libre ne va cesser de diminuer... _

_Comme toujours, merci aux revieweurs (grâce à qui, lecteurs anonymes-qui-partent-sans-laisser-de-commentaire, vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui!) :  
**diminoucrackers**, **Lea1985**, **Nuage de Nutella**, **armand**, **Starky**, **tiphaine** (réponse aux anonymes en bas).  
_

* * *

**12. Un demi-dieu à Las Vegas**

« On est morts. »

C'est ce que j'ai pensé en face du restaurant quand Percy a lancé le bouclier à Arès, après l'avoir tout bonnement insulté.

« On est morts. »

C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand le dieu de la guerre a transformé ledit bouclier en gilet pare-balles puis l'a enfilé, avec son regard mortel plaqué sur son visage.

Arès nous a signalé un camion (« Internationale du cœur : transports humains pour zoos. Attention : animaux sauvages vivants ») qui serait notre moyen de transport pour l'Ouest, puis nous a offert un sac à dos, plein de nourriture, d'argent et de vêtements (propres, dois-je ajouter).

« On est morts. »

C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand Percy a fait mine de le refuser.

« Sauvés ! »

C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand Grover à prononcé les mots salvateurs :

- Merci, seigneur Arès. Merci beaucoup.

Apparemment, Biquet avait eu les mêmes pensées que moi : il nous avait évité une mort atroce causée par l'impertinence d'un môme débile (entendre par là : Percy).

Après que le dieu soit partit, je m'apprêtais à réprimander Cervelles d'Algues pour son imbécilité : non seulement il avait risqué _sa_ vie, mais également _la_ _mienne_ et celle de Grover mais les chauffeurs de notre « transport » s'en allaient, donc je me suis tue. Nous avons traversé la route en courant, puis nous nous sommes cachés à l'arrière du camion.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'odeur était atroce. Respirant par la bouche et dérangée par l'obscurité, j'interpellai Percy (avec qui j'étais encore fâchée – pour changer...) :

- Hé ! Cervelles d'Algues ! Ton petit cerveau ridicule pourrait au moins t'informer que ton épée nous serait utile !

- Ah oui, Puits de Sagesse ?

- Ne m'appelles pas Puits de Sagesse !

- _Puits de Sagesse_, ton cerveau sage et calculateur – surtout calculateur, d'ailleurs - peut-il m'informer comment mon épée me serait utile ?

- Savais-tu, _Cervelles d'algues_, que le bronze céleste brille dans l'obscurité ? Ou peut-être l'a-tu déjà oublié ?

Grognant tout bas, Percy ne me répondit pas. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, l'espace s'illumina.

L'image me fit oublier instantanément ma rage contre le fils de Poséidon : autour de nous, trois animaux, en piteux état, nous regardaient. (L'odeur s'expliquait, tout d'un coup). Il y avait un zèbre, des chewing-gums plein la crinière, un lion, à qui on avait servit des navets, et une antilope, ayant des ballons accrochés sur l'une de ses cornes.

Grover était horrifié, malade même. Je savais que voir des animaux en si mauvaises conditions lui faisait de la peine (plus encore que de voir la forêt jonchée de déchets).

Alors que le satyre semblait prêt à sortir de la remorque pour attaquer les chauffeurs, le camion a démarré.

- Nous devrions les laisser sortir ! ai-je dit.

- Pendant que le camion est en mouvement ? remarqua Percy.

Il n'avait pas tord. Pour une fois, le cerveau de Poséidon était plus sage que celui d'Athéna (mais je mourrai sous torture avant de l'avouer.)

J'ai alors suggéré à Percy d'utiliser Turbulence (qui se montrait très utile dans ce camion, apparemment) pour redistribuer correctement la nourriture aux animaux. Effectivement, le zèbre et l'antilope avaient eu droit à de la viande et le pauvre lion à des navets. Pendant qu'il s'exécutait, Grover et moi nous occupions de l'antilope, complètement effrayée. Le satyre était d'une grande aide, car il communiquait avec les animaux (un pouvoir propre à sa race), et moi je débarrassais la corne des multiples ballons qui y étaient accrochés.

Quand tout fut finit, nous nous proposâmes de nous rendormir. Malgré cela, Percy et moi restions éveillés. Je n'arrêtais pas de me repasser le film du parc aquatique : j'avais laissée le fils de Poséidon se débrouiller seul face aux araignées sans son pouvoir marin, nous serions morts.

Afin de justifier mon manque d'envie de dormir, je me mis à mordre dans un biscuit sortit du sac d'Arès, sans même avoir faim.

Mais j'étais en dette avec Percy. Ou du moins, je lui devais un remercîment. Mais, faut-il vous le rappeler, je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça.

- Hé, ai-je dis.

Percy a levé les yeux, apparemment pas fâché contre moi. J'ai donc continué :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué au parc aquatique.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il a balayé mon remord d'un hochement de tête et d'un simple « C'est pas grave ». Malgré le fait qu'il m'énervait toujours, je ne pouvais nier qu'il était une personne formidable, très _gentille_.

Puis une pensée de traversa l'esprit : l'Ir-mail. Luke ne lui avait-il vraiment rien dit ou alors Percy ne voulait-il rien nous avouer ?

Je ne pu m'en empêcher, et je lui posai la question. Et il m'avoua que Luke avait parlé de Thalia. Enfin, du pin.

Grover était parfaitement éveillé maintenant (il n'avait fait que somnoler). Percy avait deviné notre histoire : Thalia, Luke et moi étions arrivés en face de la colonie, et Thalia avait mené son dernier combat sur cette colline, avant d'agoniser et d'être transformer un arbre par son père, dieu des cieux.

J'ai du (pour la millième fois au moins) rassurer Grover, aidée par Percy: il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de notre amie. S'il avait suivit les ordres de Chiron (à savoir : n'escorter que Thalia), moi et Luke serions morts. Après de longues minutes de discussion, il s'est endormit brusquement. (Cette faculté me surprendrait toujours.)

Mais l'histoire de Thalia restait dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas la faute de Grover, si les monstres envoyés par Hadès nous avaient rattrapés. Ce n'était ni sa faute ni celle de Luke, ni celle de Thalia.

C'était ma faute.

Lors de notre rencontre avec les cyclopes, j'avais perdu trop de temps à aider mes camarades. J'avais perdu de précieuses minutes, croyant entendre mes amis, alors que j'aurais du pouvoir distinguer leurs manières de parler, leurs expressions... J'avais tué ma meilleure amie.

- Cette perle avec le pin, c'est celle de ta première année ?

Machinalement, j'avais attrapé la perle entre mes doigts pendant mes divagations mentales. J'ai répondu à Percy :

- Oui. Tous les ans au mois d'août, les conseillers choisissent l'événement le plus important de l'été et ils le peignent sur la perle de l'année. J'ai le pin de Thalia, une trière grecque en flammes, un centaure en robe de bal – ça, crois-moi, c'était un drôle d'été...

Et oui, quel été ! Chiron avait perdu un pari et avait du se comporter comme les poneys fêtards pendant toute une semaine... J'étais sur le point de replonger dans mes souvenirs, quand Percy parla de nouveau :

- Et la chevalière de Harvard, c'est celle de ton père ?

- Ça ne te re...

Je me suis interrompue. Pourquoi le rembarrer à chaque fois alors qu'il étai si gentil avec moi ? Il avait le droit de savoir, après tout.

- Ouais, c'est la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

Encore heureux ! Mais presque malgré moi, je me mis à lui raconter mon histoire. Comment mon père m'avait chassée de chez lui, comment ma belle-mère me détestait royalement, comment mes beaux-frères me craignaient... Me débarrasser de cette rancœur me fit du bien. Percy était un bon public. Il écoutait, concentré, ne m'interrompait pas.

Puis il me proposa l'idée la plus stupide qui soit : d'aller vivre une nouvelle fois chez mon père ! Et puis quoi encore ? La conversation, qui allait tranquillement jusque là, et comme une imbécile j'y mis brusquement fin.

Pendant un long moment, nous sommes restés silencieux. Moi, je pensais à Percy, encore une fois. Car ce garçon m'étonnait beaucoup. Au premier abord, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un imbécile né. Mais à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin de lui, il accourrait. Il se comportait comme s'il était responsable de nous. Je comprenais qu'il le fasse pour Grover : ils avaient été amis un an entier, et leur lien était très fort. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à m'aider, à me sauver, alors que j'étais si désagréable avec lui. En même temps, je n'aurais hésité une seconde à lui porter secours.

Pourquoi ? Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse.

- Alors si les dieux se battent, commença Percy, est-ce que les choses vont s'organiser comme au moment de la guerre de Troie ? Est-ce que ce sera Athéna contre Poséidon ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que maman fera. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me battrai à tes côtés.

- Pourquoi ?

J'avais trouvé ma réponse :

- Parce que tu es mon ami, Cervelle d'Algues.

Et j'étais sincère.

.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie. Grover me réveilla : le camion s'était arrêté, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. En toute logique, les conducteurs allaient jeter un œil aux animaux, au moins pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas morts... Ainsi, j'ai demandé au satyre de réveiller Percy. Après une bonne minute, le demi-dieu émergea de ce qui semblait être un rêve étrange.

- Cachez-vous ! ai-je ordonné.

Je savais que j'étais un peu égoïste : je mettait ma casquette d'invisibilité, et le tour était joué ! Alors que mes compagnons devaient peiner pour rentrer derrière les sacs de nourriture.

Lorsque le camionneur a ouvert les portes de la remorque, et qu'il est entré, je me suis dis qu'il fallait à tout prix le faire ressortir sinon il découvrirait mes amis.

Comme les deux hommes n'avaient pas l'air d'être très intelligents, une idée me vient à l'esprit...

Jouant le tout pour le tout, je sortis de la semi-remorque en contournant l'homme (qui venait de verser de l'eau _sur_ le lion au lieu de lui donner à boire). Placée à mi-chemin entre l'arrière du camion et la portière du conducteur, je me mis à taper sur le métal.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Eddie ?

- Maurice ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Gagné ! J'avais réussis à distraire ces deux hommes de Cro-Magnon, car « Maurice » sortait de la semi-remorque pour gronder son colègue.

Je me suis précipitée vers mes amis, puis me suis rendue visible. J'appris que Percy pouvait communiquer avec le zèbre (sûrement grâce au lien qui unissait Poséidon aux chevaux –donc, par élargissement, aux équidés). Il entreprit de briquer les cadenas de toutes les cages pendant que Grover posait sur nos trois compagnons de voyage la protection de satyre.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes enfuit, pendant que la police arrêtait nos deux camionneurs (bien fait pour eux !)

.

Nous étions à Las Vegas. Marchant toujours tout droit, puis tournant là ou les routes étaient plus attrayantes, je cherchais en vain un moyen pour rejoindre Los Angeles. Nous étions à 400km de notre but, je ne trouvais rien.

Tout d'un coup, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un cul-de-sac, face au Casino du Lotus. L'entrée laissait échapper des bouffées d'air froid, et un délicieux parfum. Pour couronner le tout, un homme est venu nous proposer d'entrer. Une partie de mon cerveau voulait refuser, mais l'autre partie l'a fait taire.

Sans attendre, nous sommes entrés. Le lieu était hallucinant : il y avait des jeux partout, et de tout type (de Pac-Man aux réalités virtuelles, en passant par des toboggans et une paroi d'escalade). Partout, nous pouvions voir des serveurs, distribuant des apéritifs à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

Un homme est venu nous donner « la clé de notre chambre », et nous proposer de nombreux services. Je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, en ouvrant la porte de la suite, je n'ai pas hésité : je me suis approprié une des trois chambres, j'ai choisit quelques vêtements puis pris une douche très longue et délicieuse. En sortant, Grover était déjà prêt. Nous avons ouvert deux paquets de chips, et allumé la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Percy nous a rejoint.

- Et maintenant, ai-je demandé. On va se coucher ?

Je n'en avais pas envie, mais ma conscience me dictait mes mots.

- On va jouer, a répondu Percy après avoir échangé un sourire avec Grover.

Ma conscience est passée à la trappe.

- D'accord, allons jouer ! ai-je déclaré.

J'ai participé (et gagné) à un jeu de questions réponses géant, puis j'ai résolu un rubik-cube à vingt-quatre faces en un temps record. Ensuite, j'ai testé un jeu 3D, où l'on devait construire une ville. C'était énorme. J'ai cherché Percy pour lui montrer, mais il préférait les toboggans et les skis... Grover non plus n'a pas été emballé pas mon jeu, il avait trouvé LE jeu parfait pour lui : le jeu de chasseur chassé par les biches. Je suis donc retourné à ma ville, qui devenait de plus en plus belle.

Alors que je construisais la bibliothèque du 11eme arrondissement, qui était tout neuf, Percy vint me déranger. Je ne l'ai pas écouté : pour qui se prenait-il, à interrompre la construction de la ville du future?

Mais il insistait. Agacée, je lui aboyai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nous devons partir.

- Partir ?

Partir ? Mais j'étais bien, à construire ma ville. Je ne voulais pas partir. J'ai encore une fois dirigé mon attention à ma ville, à laquelle je venais d'ajouter un parc naturel.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé alors que Percy –encore lui- me secouait de nouveau.

Je le suppliai de me laisser jouer encore un peu. Car qu'importait que des gens restent ici pendant des années sans s'en rendre compte ? On était bien, au Casino du Lotus.

Et là...

- Des araignées. De grosses araignées velues.

Des araignées ?! Où ça ? Là, il y avait Percy... Percy qui voulait qu'on parte.

Notre quête !

- Oh, mes dieux !

Percy ne savait pas combien de temps nous étions restés dans ce casino. « Trop de temps » ai-je pensé. Nous devions partir.

Heureusement, nous savions où trouver Grover : dans son jeu de réalité virtuelle. Il a réagit comme moi : il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Avec Percy, évitant la tentation de prendre une nouvelle carte, de peine de rester pour la vie dans cet endroit, nous l'avons trainé à l'extérieur.

L'air froid de l'après midi était réconfortant. Il me rendait toute ma conscience.

L'air froid ? Quand nous étions entrés dans le casino, nous avions chaud.

Percy est devenu livide, et à couru vers un kiosque à journaux.

- Percy, me suis-je écriée. Percy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Dans ce casino, les années s'écoulent comme des minutes !

Lorsqu'il a lu la date sur le journal, j'ai vu deux sentiments opposés passer successivement sur son visage : d'abord le soulagement. Puis le désespoir.

Comme il ne me répondait plus, je lui ai pris le journal des mains. Et j'ai compris.

Nous étions au 20 juin. La veille du solstice d'été. Nous avions passé cinq jours enfermés dans le casino.

Il nous restait une journée pour aller jusqu'à Los Angeles, descendre aux Enfers, ne pas mourir et trouver l'éclair primitif.

Une journée.

* * *

_Voila voila. Vous pouvez pas vous plaindre! L'attente est longue, mais le chapitre aussi!_

_Pour ce qui suivent: ce chapitre est l'équivalent du chapitre 17 du livre._

_Réponse aux__ anonymes:_

_**armand:** Merci encore. Et oui, la rentrée était terrible (pourquoi les vacances doivent-elles se terminer? :( ) Et la voila, ta suite!_

_**tiphaine:** Une nouvelle lectrice (ou revieweuse) ! Merci beaucoup! Ça fait super plaisir à entendre. Ben, pour arrêter les préjugés sur les scientifiques ilétrés: j'ai fait un bac S ! Je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise._

_**PS:** Si j'oublie de répondre à quelqu'un, je m'en excuse! (Ce quelqu'un peut me le signaler, je ne me fâche pas :) )_


End file.
